A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls
by Ice8
Summary: What if Rory and Tristan knew each other before Chilton? AU T/R
1. A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls

Title: A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls

Author: Ice

Rating: PG-13 (to be on the safe side)

Summary: What if Rory and Tristan had known each other before Rory went to Chilton?

Part 1 A lot of the parts from the TV show. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plotline. Characters, names, places, all do not belong to me.

Background: Lorelai Gilmore,21, beautiful, rich, sarcastic, suffocating. If it wasn't for her boyfriend Christopher, and 5 year old daughter she would have gone crazy in her parents' house a long time ago. Hell she probably would have left. She tried once, but the maid caught her. She has been under lock and key ever since. Chris was there supporting her in every way he could. Mainly because, even though this is the man that got their daughter pregnant at 16, Richard and Emily Gilmore liked him. They figured maybe he would convince Lorelai to become like them. Socialites. But Chris was more like Lorelai than the Gilmore elders. He wanted out of the rich community too. But they both knew that Lorelai the second, better known as Rory, the smart little girl that they had brought into this world, would have a better chance in life if they stayed with Lorelai's parents. 

            "Lorelai! You're going to be late for Rory's first day at school!" Lorelai pulled on a stocking and rolled her eyes at her five-year-old daughter who giggled on the floor in her private school uniform.  Rory handed her mother her shoes and Lorelai tied them. "Mommy?"       

"What babe?"

"Does Grandma and Grandpa have to not go with us today?"

"Yeah Sweetie. And Daddy's at school. So it's just me and you. Ok?" Rory nodded. Lorelai finished getting dressed and took Rory's hand as they climbed down the stairs to the living room. Emily was waiting there with a camera. Shy Rory hid behind her mother. Emily smiled. "Come on you two you shouldn't be late."  They went outside, with no arguing from the two elder Gilmores, and Lorelai and Rory climbed into the jeep, Lorelai with a cup of coffee in her hand. 

"Goodbye Rory! Have a good day!" Rory waved to her grandmother as they pulled out of the driveway. 

~~10 Minutes Later~~~

"You ready kiddo?" Rory nodded. The building was very Hunchback of Norte Dameish. At least that's what Rory thought it looked like. They got out of the car and joined a group of other kindergartens at the stairs. Some of kids were with their parents but it seemed like most had come with nannies. Lorelai knew how that was.

Rory looked around taking in her surroundings. She saw a girl with brownish-blonde hair next to her with a lady speaking in Spanish, and a boy with blonde hair, that was combed to look like he was getting his picture taken, with a older man. Rory watched as her mom went up to the older man and said, "Is this where the kindergarteners are supposed to be?" The man said, "Why yes miss. Hello I'm Janlan Dugrey and this is my grandson Tristan." Lorelai shook his hand. "I'm Lorelai Gilmore and this is my daughter Lorelai Gilmore." Janlan smiled, "Gilmore, Richard and Emily's girl? I've done business with your father many times." Lorelai smiled, as Mr. Dugrey turned back to the podium  and said to Rory, "He seems nice." But Rory didn't hear her she was to busy looking at Tristan. Who kept staring back.

"Somebody's got a crush," Lorelai teased. 

"I do not Mommy!" Lorelai smiled at her daughter and said innocently, "shush, the headmaster is starting to speak."

"Welcome to Wellington's Primary School ladies and gentlemen. This is a prestige school that starts at kindergarten and goes up through grade 3. I hope that we will see each and everyone of you each year.  At this moment we have, three kindergarten classes. The children will be put into their class alphabetically by last name…" He went on. 

"Looks like you'll be in the same class as Mr. Dugrey over there." Lorelai teased her daughter." 

"Nuh Uh. It depends on how they spilt us up." Rory retorted. Lorelai smirked. Rory looked back at Tristan as the names were being called out. 

"Anderson to Gilmore will go to Miss Lasen's class." Rory inwardly groaned. She wasn't gonna hear the end of it now. 

~~In Class~~

"Hello children I'm Miss Lasen and I will be your teacher for the year."          

"Duh," Tristan murmured, loud enough for everyone to hear. The kids laughed, except Rory. She thought it was mean of him to do that.  Miss Lasen ignored the comment.

"Why don't you all get acquainted and play with the toys or read some of the books, and then your parents will be back to pick you up." She nodded to the parents. Lorelai squatted down to Rory's level and turned her to face her mother. "I'm leaving now ok kiddo?" Rory nodded, a frown on her face. "Daddy or I will be back to pick you up in a little while. Be good ok?" Rory hugged her mother sad that she had to leave. "Ok. Bye," Lorelai had tears in her eyes as she left the room. Her little girl was growing up.

            Rory wandered over to the books when her mother left hoping to find something to cheer her up. The girl with brownish-blonde hair was there looking at the titles. 

            "Hi. I'm Lorelai Gilmore, you can call me Rory." 

            "I'm Paris Gellar." Paris turned back to the books, "I've read almost all of these. What about you?" Rory looked quickly at the books, noticing some of her favorites, The Velveteen Rabbit was there along with Fox in Socks, and the Emily Mouse books. "These are some of my favorites." 

"Hi." A shy voice came from behind them. Rory and Paris turned around to see Tristan Dugrey. 

"Hi," Rory smiled at the boy. For some reason she felt like she should be friends with him, "I'm Rory Gilmore."

"Paris Gellar."

~~3rd grade- Hartford~~~

"Rory! Tristan!  Stop running in the house!" Emily said to the eight year olds who were racing to the kitchen. 

"Frankie! May we please have some coffee?" Rory gave the cook a pitiful look. 

"You had better be careful Tristan this one's gonna be the death of you yet." Frankie said getting them their coffee.  "After this let's go back to your room and watch some movies." Tristan suggested. "Ok. Frankie, could we have some junk food too?" 

"I'll bring it up in a second." The two carried their drinks to Rory's room hearing the fighting going on in Lorelai's room as they passed it. When they got to Rory's room Tristan asked her about it. "What's going on with your parents?" Tristan bring her best friend, knew the whole story.  "I don't know." Rory said. "One day Mom and Dad just started fighting about everything. Me, Daddy going to school in New Jersey,Grandma and Grandpa and I don't like it." Tristan hugged her. Rory wiped her tears and popped Back to the Future into her VCR. A favorite of both of them. 

            About halfway through the movie Christopher came into the room. "Tristan I'm taking you home. Now. Rory pack a suitcase and go into your mother's room." The kids looked at each other but did as they were told. Rory's father had never had such force in his voice. The kids looked nervous. After Chris and Tristan left Lorelai came into a packing Rory's room. Her eyes were tear-stained and puffy. "Rory, come here for a second." Rory went to her mother and sat on the bed. "Sweetie, umm…we're moving. To a small town where I've found work." 

"Grandma and Grandpa too?" Lorelai shook her head. "No I have to get out of this house. I have to do my own thing. We have to have a life of our own. Do you understand?" Rory nodded her head. "Can I tell Tristan?" Lorelai felt the tears in her eyes coming back. "No Kiddo. We can't tell anyone not even Grandma and Grandpa ok?" Rory nodded but felt tears in her own eyes.

~~~~Sophomore Year-Stars Hollow~~~~

"Rory! Where is my Blue Angel Hello Kitty shirt?"

"You mean _my_ hello kitty shirt?" 

"Ok yes!"

"My top drawer!" Rory laughed as she heard her mother run down the stairs and go into Rory's room. 

"Mom. There's nothing to eat in this house except expired yogurt and moldy bread." 

"Luke's?" Lorelai asked coming out of Rory's room. 

"Luke's."

Luke's Diner-

"No coffee." Luke said before Lorelai and Rory had gotten all the way in the door. 

"LLLuuuukkkeee. Please?"

"Had many cups has she had today?"

"Three."

"No Coffee."

"Traitor," she said to Rory, "Meanie," that was directed  at Luke.

"Pancakes?" 

"Yes Please." Luke went into the kitchen to make the pancakes. 

"Ok so. What's on the schedule for today?"

"Well. Since Lane is going crazy because there's this new CD out she wants I was thinking I could pick it for her after school."

"That's ok, I might have to go to the inn for awhile anyway, so come over after and make a few bucks." Luke walks over with two plates of blueberry pancakes, bacon, and two cups of coffee. 

"Luke! Thanks You I love you!" Luke grunted and turned away. Rory laughed digging into her food.

"So tonight. Movie night? Lane? Sookie?" Rory shook her head. 

"Lane is going to church. Her parents are going overload since she's now 15." 

Lorelai made a face. "Ick." "Yeah well she seems to enjoy it. Some cute guy."

"Well she always finds the best in everything."

"Yeah. Oh. I have to go. School." 

"Have a good day Kiddo." Rory left the diner and walked down the street to Stars Hollow high. "Rory! Rory!" her best friend Lane Kim ran up to her, "I just got here. There's a new guy!" 

"Lane, calm down. Ok? Now Speak."

"There's a new guy in school about 6'1, brown hair, brown eyes, adorably cute."

"Ok Lane. But see I can't get involved with anyone can I? I might be leaving to go to Chilton."

"Dumb private school."  Rory laughed and pushed her friend gently towards the school.

~~Independence Inn~~

"Sookie!" Lorelai came into the kitchen just as Sookie accidentally put her hand on the hot stove, "Owww!!!"  

"Sookie! She did it! She got in!

"To Chilton?!"  

"To Chilton!" Lorelai takes out the letter. "'Dear Ms. Gilmore, We are happy to inform you that we have a vacancy at Chilton Preparatory starting immediately. Due to your daughter's excellent credentials and your enthusiastic pursuit of her enrollment --' I offered to do the principal to get her in -- ' we would be happy to accept her as soon as the first semester's tuition has been received.'" 

"Wow!"

"Mom?" Rory walks into the kitchen.

"Rory!" Rory sees Sookie and Lorelai.

"Mom, you're happy. Did you do something slutty?"

"I'm not that happy." She holds up the letter which Rory quickly reads. A look of disbelief appears on her face. 

"I got in to Chilton?" 

"You got in babe!" Sookie, Lorelai, and Rory laugh and jump around the kitchen.

"I've gotta call Lane!" Michel walks into the kitchen. 

"Lorelai, your offspring is using my phone." 

"Were you using it?"

"No."

"Were you planning on using it?"

"No." 

"Then shush." Michel hmphed and turned back to go to his desk. 

"Sookie, agh. I just saw the tuition bill. Boy there's a lot of zeros behind that 5."

"I know you're probably gonna hurt me for suggesting this but what about if you…."

"No Sookie."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I don't know there has to be another way."

That Night

"Ding Dong!" 

"Hello Lorelai." Emily Gilmore smiled as she answered the door. 

The next day on a bench in Stars Hollow:

"Madame Bouverie. Interesting choice."  Rory looked up to see the new guy staring at her. 

"Well it stimulates the brain."  The boy laughed. 

"I'm Dean, I just moved here from Chicago."

"Ah…Chicago, Windy, Oprah."

"That's the place." There was a pause.

"Oh! I'm Rory. Well Lorelai actually."

"Lorelai. I like that."

"It's my mother's name too. She named me after herself. She was lying in the hospital thinking about how men name boys after themselves all the time, you know, so why couldn't women. She says her feminism just kind of took over. Though personally I think a lot of Demerol also went into that decision. I never talk this much."

"Well I'd better go." Rory looks disappointed.

"Oh well ok."

"I have to look for a job."

"Oh you should check with Miss Patty. She knows basically everything that happens in this town."

"Miss Patty." 

"Yeah she runs the dance studio. Over there. I'll go with you if you want. She's a little scary if you don't know what to expect." Dean smiles and Rory gets up and they walk down the street to Miss Patty's.

Luke's Diner-

"You're late."

"Coffee please Luke."

"You're to young to drink coffee."

"Luke." 

"Fine but if it stunts your growth, not my fault."

"Sorry Mom. I was at the library."

"Oh. Ok."  Luke comes over with two plates of hamburgers, and a coffee for Rory.

"Thanks Luke." There was a silence.

"So you're being quiet tonight."

"Yeah I guess."

"So guess who we're gonna see tomorrow?"

Rory took a bite out of her hamburger.

"Emily and Richard." Rory almost choked.

"Come again?"

"Yeah ,well…they heard about Chilton and wanted to have you over for dinner."

"Ok." 

"Yeah." Lorelai looked at her daughter. "You ok?"

"I guess. I just don't know if I want to go to Chilton. It's gotta be costing you a lot of money and such. And the bus ride is just so long each way."

"Sweetie what about Harvard?" 

"I can still get into Harvard from where I am." Lorelai looked at her funny. 

"Just try it. If you don't like it you can drop out and come back to Stars Hollow high. Ok?" Rory grumbled an ok.

"Let's go." Rory and Lorelai walked out of the dinner and went home.

   



	2. A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls...

A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls, Part 2: The Reunion 

Author: Ice

Author's note: The first part I admit I took out of the show. Credit where credit is due. Ok On with the show

~Rory's first day of Chilton~

Lorelai is sleeping. Rory, dressed in her Chilton clothes, opens the door to her mom's bedroom. 

"Mom!" 

"What? God! Hi." Lorelai in a combination of surprise and sleepiness.

"What are you doing??"

"Having a heart attack."

"I thought you were up. It's 7:10!"

" What?"  

"It's 7:10." 

"Stop it! It's a quarter to six." 

 "No it's not!"

"Yes it is! I set the clock for a quarter to six so it's…." Rory shows her the clock that was on the nightstand, "It's 7:10!"  Lorelai jumps out of the bed, panicked.

"I can't be late on my first day of school. Do you know what happens to people when they're late on their first day?" Rory is getting upset 

"It's shorter?" Lorelai asks as she rummages through her dresser. 

"They're labeled 'The late girl'." 

" Ohh! So dramatic. Where's the bathroom?" Rory points to the door then goes downstairs. 

 A few minutes later, "We have to go! What if there's traffic?? Mom!" 

Lorelai starts to talk to herself while in the bathroom. 

"I had this all planned. I was gonna get up early. I was gonna get coffee. I was gonna take a shower. I was gonna pick up my clothes from the dry cleaners. Oh my god. My clothes." 

"What?!"

"I don't have any clean clothes." Lorelai screams down the stairs. 

"It's 7:15." 

 "All my nice things were dirty." 

"It's 7:16." 

 Lorelai looks in her closet. "I was gonna wear my blue suit with the flippy skirt. I look so great in the flippy skirt."

"It's 7:17." 

"You know what, time lady? Why don't you go and warm up the car? That would be really super. Thank you." 

"Just hurry!" 

"Oh, for the love of god!!" Lorelai sighs and sits on the bed to put on socks, "This is the last time I ever buy anything just because it's furry," she says to the clock. 

Lorelai finishes getting dressed and runs down the stairs to a waiting Rory in cowboy boots, really short frayed shorts, and a bright pink tye-dyed tight tee-shirt. And she's putting her hair into a ponytail.  

"It's 7—"

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence. What?!"

"Nothing. I just didn't know the rodeo was in town."

"All right, that's it. I'm bringing the baby pictures." Lorelai runs out the door.

"No!! I'm sorry! I love the rodeo! The rodeo rules!" 

~~Chilton Driveway~~

"Ok could this place be any scarier?" Lorelai said as they drove into Chilton.

"It reminds me of the place where I went to kindergarten."

"You remember that place?" Rory shrugged. The place seemed familiar. Not welcoming but familiar. Lorelai pulled the jeep into a vistors' parking space. "Ready kiddo?" Rory nodded and opened the car door.  Lorelai got out of the car pulling her trench coat like coat around her tighter. 

"Which one?" 

"The  Ambrosia building."

"Which is?"  Rory looked confused. 

"He looks cute let's ask him." Lorelai goes over to a student and taps his shoulder, "Excuse me. Where is the Ambrosia building?" The blonde boy pointed to a building to the right. 'He looks familiar.' Rory thought. 

"Thanks." 

"No problem." Lorelai pulls Rory, who is still staring at the boy, away. He watches them walk down the courtyard. 'No. It couldn't be her.'

~~Later that Day at Rory's new Locker~~

"So you're new?" the blonde boy walks up to Rory's new locker. Rory nods nervously, still not sure where she knows him from.  

"Where are you from?"

"Hartford originally, but now I live in Stars Hollow. 30 minutes from here." Then it hit him.

"Rory?" Rory looks confused. The boy gives her a puppy dog look. One that she'd recognize anywhere.

"Tristan!?" She hugs him hard. 

"Oh my god Rory! How have you been? Why didn't you call me?"

"I couldn't. My mom wanted to cut all ties off with Hartford. She didn't even talk to my grandparents for a few months." 

"Oh. So how have you been?" A girl walks by, smiling at Tristan giving him a wave. Tristan winks back at her. Rory looks skeptical. This is shy little Tristan?

"I'm ok. Living in a small town. Where everyone looks after me. 3.8 GPA. You know." Tristan laughed. The bell rings.

"Well it seems we're going to have to catch up after school. Can I drive you home?" 

"Only if I can use your cell phone to call my mom so she doesn't come pick me up." Tristan smiled at her and nodded. He put his arm around her as she pulled out her schedule and showed it to him.

"Most of the same classes as me and Paris. You remember Paris Geller don't you?" Rory made a face. 

"Yeah I guess you do. Let's go shall we?" Rory smiled up at Tristan happy to see him after all this time, as they walked down the hall.  

~~After School~~

"Yes Mom! That boy we asked for directions was Tristan! Yes, little shy Tristan!" Tristan smirked at Rory on the phone. She smiled back, and then said to her mother, "Yes you'll be able to see him. He's gonna drive me home ok?" A pause. "Ok I'll see you in 30 minutes." She hung up the phone and gave it to Tristan who in turn gave her a mug of coffee. 

"Coffee? You remembered!"

"How could I forget? Between you and your mother how could I not skip last period and not get you the stuff?" 

"Tristan!" A girl with blonde hair came up to them looking at Rory like she was dirt. 

"Hey Brandi." Brandi tried to hug him but he backed off. "Um. This is Rory, Rory, Brandi."  

"Nice to meet yo…"Brandi had cut Rory off.

"So Tristan, I had fun last night." She gave him a seductive smile. "Wanna come play at my house tonight?"

"Brandi you know I'd love too, but I've to get Rory here home." He gave her a small smile. Brandi gave Rory a dirty look.

"Well ok." Brandi said tracing his chest with a finger, "I guess I'll talk to you later than. Bye. Nice meeting you Mary." 

"It's Rory." She saw Tristan smiling. 

"What's so funny." 

"Mary. She meant like the Virgin Mary. Like you're a goody-goody." Rory whacked him with a notebook she was carrying. "Come on, _Mary_. Let's go to the car." Tristan smirked at her and she gave him a jokingly dirty look, while following him to his BMW convertible.

"So Miss Patty, is the weird dance teacher. Luke is the person you think is in love with your Mom but won't admit it. Lane is the person that replaced me as your best friend." Rory nods. They were driving down the road in the middle of town. 

"So where am I turning?" 

"It depends. Do you want food? Do you wanna go straight to my house?" She looked at him quizzically. 

"Hmm…."He looked at her smirking, still not believing that Rory Gilmore, his best friend whom he hadn't seen in years was finally back in his life, "you're house. I wanna see your mom." 

"Then turn there." They turn down the street that lead to Rory's house and drove straight to the driveway. Lorelai was on the porch reading a book. Rory and Tristan got out of the car.

"Tristan!"

"Lorelai!"  Lorelai ran off the porch and into Tristan's waiting arms. 

"So Tris? How have you been? Nice car by the way. I'm driving it later." Tristan smiled. They walked into the house. 

"So how is your grandfather?" 

"He's doing pretty well actually." Tristan sat himself on the couch.  Rory sat next to him. Curling up to him. Tristan inwardly smiled. 

"Lorelai. I know I just came back into your lives and everything but, what happened the day you guys left? All I remember is yelling, Back to the Future, which we never did finish by the way," he said looking at Rory, "Do you mind me asking?"  Rory and Lorelai looked at him. Lorelai knew he would understand the suffocating feeling at her parents house, but she really even told Rory the whole story. 

"I was feeling suffocated at my parents house, Mom was trying to control everything. Me, Rory's life, me and Christopher. Then it was becoming too much and Chris and I started to fight. I had to get out of there. Cut off all ties. I'm sorry I didn't let Rory call you. I should have but if it got back to my parents where I was before I was ready…" she trailed off. Rory looked at her mom and then at Tristan. She had missed Tristan. 

"Mom on movie night can Tristan come? I mean if you want to." 

"And miss a night with my girls? No way." Tristan gave that heart melting smile that he had, "But I do have to get going right now. I'll see you later Lorelai."

"Bye Tristan. It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Tristan and Rory stood up and Rory followed Tristan to the door. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." Rory looked up at him. 'God his eyes are blue,' she thought, 'I don't remember them being that blue.'

"You want me to come pick you up?" 

"It's so out of your way though."

"I don't mind." Rory nodded.

"Ok then." Tristan opened the door. "Bye Mary." He grinned wickedly and walked out the door. She stood there as he got into his car and drove away. She walked back inside and closed the door to the "Crap Shack".


	3. A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls...

A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls Part 3 

Author: Ice

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea. So don't sue. I have nothing.

AN: I know that really Rory's b-day is later than this but I wanted to set it earlier.

Tristan gets home from the Gilmores' a smile on his face. He walks up to his bedroom, not bothering to see if his parents or anyone is home. He looks around his room for a second then sees his Rory Journal. At least that's what he called it when he was little.

Dear Journal, 

            Boy, I haven't written in this in a long time. Not since Rory left. Well she came back today. She's in Chilton with me now. Boy was it a surprise when Lorelai asked me for directions. I wasn't sure it was even them. I mean the last time I saw Rory she was what nine? Now she's 15 almost 16.  And boy is she ever beautiful. It made me fall in love all over again. But I've changed since she left. I didn't know why she left, or if she was even ok anymore. Then my parents started fighting more and more, and who did I have to turn to?  I have Grandpa but he can't be bothered with my problems. Rory was gone. I guess I turned inward. Put up a stone wall, with Rory gone and my parents gone half the time, I tried to find love anywhere I could. In the arms of the sluts at school. Man, when Brandi came up to me and Rory after school, I saw Rory's amused look. I saw what she was thinking, "This is shy little Tristan?" I know her too well. But now she's back. I know she'll hear things about me, she'll talk to people, people will talk about her.  But I'm big man on campus now. Not the little lost boy she used to know.

Tristan closed his journal and leaned back against the bed. He wasn't gonna let go that easily again. 

            Rory went back into the house and sat on the couch. Lorelai smiled at her. 

"You've missed him haven't you?" Rory smiled thinking about all those years that they could have been together. She nodded. 

"He seems different though. I mean, at school after I called you this girl came up to him and said she had fun last night. I mean she was an airhead. Not the type of girl I would think Tris would go for." 

"Well sweetie. I do agree Tristan has changed. Not the shy little boy he used to be. You've changed too." Rory nodded. She knew. But there was something, something different. Something that just wasn't right with her friend. 

~~The Next Day at the Gilmores~~

"Knock Knock!" Tristan opened the door to the house as if he had been picking Rory up for school forever. 

"Hey Tris. I'll be ready in a sec."

"Hey Tristan coffee?" 

"Of course. You know you two got me addicted to this stuff."

"Then my work here is done. Take him away! Bring another!" Lorelai said to imaginary servants. Rory came out of her room in her Chilton uniform as Lorelai handed Tristan two travel mugs of coffee. 

"Mom have you seen my Latin book?" Tristan spies it and thinks of a game they used to play all the time when they were little.

"I spy with my little eye…."Lorelai groans and Rory smiles trying to look annoyed, "something that is Latin." Tristan gives her a smirk. 

"Where is it Tristan?" 

"Oh oh! I see it too!" Lorelai decides see wants to play. Rory stars walking around the kitchen.

"Colder, colder, warmer, colder."

"You don't see it."

"Yes I do."

"you just said warmer than colder for the same place." Lorelai smiled. Tristan lifts the book over his head and hands it to Rory, smirking. 

"A kiss than the book." Rory smiled than jumped and grabbed the book out of his hand. He smiled. "Let's go Mary." 

"Bye Mom." Tristan grabbed the coffee off the table and followed Rory out the door.

~~Chitlon~~

After a short 30 minute ride, Rory and Tristan arrived in the school parking lot. They got out of the car. "No way am I missing a Lorelai/Emily Gilmore match. You how long it's been since I've heard one?"  Rory smiled as the walked across the parking lot. Tristan giving short waves to people as they went. 

"So your big man on campus now huh?" She nudged him in the ribs. He smirked.

"You jealous that your not getting all my attention Mary?" Rory looked at him. 

"No." He smiled at her. They get to her locker. She dialed the combination and tried to get it open. 

"Gah. This thing hates me."

"It's only your second day. Here." He banged a spot right about above dial and it popped open. "There. Now I gotta get to homeroom. Save me a seat at lunch?"

"Of course." Rory put her books into her locker as Tristan walked away.  
"He's different now you know." Paris Gellar said as Rory closed her locker door. Rory jumped.

"Hello Paris, long time no see." 

"He isn't the little shy boy you used to know. You're probably just his next conquest." 

"Paris, I know he's different."

"You don't know how different." She walked away without another word. Rory turned to where Tristan was standing with his friends. He looked towards her, and she could see something in his eyes, it looked closed off or something. Something she couldn't explain. He smiled at her, his eyes dancing when she smiled back. He turned back to his friends, flirting with the girls, joking with the guys. Rory shrugged and went into her homeroom.

~~Gilmore Mansion Driveway~~

"Are you sure your ready for this?"

"Of, course. Hey I dealt with my parents didn't I?"

"You're a brave man." Rory giggled and rang the bell. Emily opened the door.

"Rory, Lorelai hi. And who are you?" Tristan was surprised she didn't recognize him.

"Grandma, this is Tristan, Tristan DuGrey." Tristan smirked. 

"Tristan?" 

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore." 

"Well don't just stand there. Hello, hello. Richard! Come see who's here!"

"Well hello girls. Tristan! Is that you?"

"Yes sir."

"Well it's nice to see you again. How is your grandfather?"

"He's doing well thank you sir."  By this time they're in the living room and Richard is getting drinks for himself, Emily and Lorelai. 

"Anything Rory? Tristan?"

"A soda please Grandpa." 

"Same for me thanks." Tristan said as he and Rory sat on the couch.

"So Rory how is it at Chilton?"

"It's going really well actually. It's tougher then Stars Hollow High."

"But that's the reason your going there right?" Lorelai said taking her drink from her father.

"And what about you Tristan? Where do you go?" Richard asked, handing Tristan his drink.

"Actually I also go to Chilton. That's where Rory and I saw each other again."

"And what are your plans for the future?" Richard went on.

"I'll probably take the business over from my grandfather, once I graduate from either Harvard or Yale."

"Yale. I'm a Yale man myself." Tristan nodded. 

"I remember. I also remember that you had a humongous library that Rory would drag me into." They laughed. 

"There are so many stormy nights that I would find the two of you curled up in front of the fire. A book in front of you." Lorelai said. 

"Dinner is ready Mrs. Gilmore."  A maid came in and said to the group.

"Does Frankie still cook for you Grandma?"

"Frankie? Why no Rory,  He left a while ago." Tristan and Rory looked at each other disappointed. 

During the dinner conversation Lorelai studied Tristan and Rory. Tristan was smiling, joking with the rest of them, and Rory was probably the happiest that Lorelai had since her in a long time. Tristan was made for her daughter and she knew it. And from the way Tristan was looking at Rory he knew it. Lorelai wondered how long it would take Rory to realize it.

The rest of the evening was uneventful, much to Tristan's disappointment. Tristan and the Gilmore girls said goodbye to the elder Gilmores and walked out to their cars. 

"Bye Tristan. You coming for a movie night tomorrow?" Lorelai asked him.

"Yeah. Sure. I mean if I have nothing in my calendar." Rory smacked his arm playfully. 

"He'll come." They said good bye and Tristan and the Gilmores drove out of  the driveway.

~~Later that night~~

"Sweetie don't stay up to late."

"I got to do this research for Monday."

"Ok. I'm going to bed." Lorelai left Rory's room and made her way upstairs, leaving Rory to surf the net.

An IM popped up on her screen.

Ladyluck1983: Hi Mary.

BookLuver321: Hi Tris. 

LadyLuck1983: So tonight was interesting

BookLuver321:With my mother and grandmother you expected different?

LadyLuck1983: ::laughs:: I suppose not. 

BookLuver321: what time are you coming over tomorrow?

Ladyluck1983: I suppose…I could come by around 10 and you could show me around your town, and then have the movie night with your mom.

BookLuver321: 10? Way to early. Try 12:30. We'll meet you at Luke's? 

LadyLuck1983: That's the place with the hardware store sign right?

BookLuver321: ::nods:: 

LadyLuck1983: Will do.

Pause

BookLuver321: You need a new SN u realize that?

LadyLuck1983: Y?

BookLuver321: Because this one makes you sound like you're a girl. :P

LadyLuck1983: Oh really? And what do you suggest my new one should be?

Right before Rory was about to reply another IM came up on the screen.

Chicago311: Rory?

BookLuver321: This would be?

Chicago311: It's Dean. From the other day? Lane gave me your SN. I hope you don't mind. 

BookLuver321: No I don't mind J

Rory clicks back to her conversation with Tristan.

BookLuver321: I don't know let me think about it. I'll talk to you tomorrow?

LadyLuck1983: will do. Bye. 

Tristan logs off and Rory goes back to her conversation with Dean.

~~~Next Day~~

"Wake up my lovely offspring!" Lorelai said happily as she bounced into Rory's room. 

"Agghh." Rory groaned from her bed. Lorelai jumped onto Rory's bed and laid down next to her. 

"So what time did the clicking stop last night?"

"About 2. I was talking to someone."

"Who Tristan?" Lorelai said suggestively.

"No. Dean. The new kid at SHH." Rory rolled over and Lorelai looked at her. Shocked.

"Oh. Well what are the plans for today?" 

"Tristan's meeting us at Luke's at 12:30."

"Well considering it's 11:00 I'd say you have to get a move on."  Rory slowly got out of bed and pushed her mother out of the room so she could get dressed.

~~Luke's Half an Hour later~~

"Luke.."

"No coffee."

"Please."

"No."

"Luke please." Rory smiled at the banter and sat at a table, looking out the window. Dean was walking by. She waved and he walked up the steps to the diner.

"Hi Dean." 

"Hi Rory. What's up?" 

"Nothing. Me and my mom are just meeting a friend of mine here."

"Cool. So you able to do something today?" Rory looked at him. 

"No sorry. We're gonna show him around till my mom has to go to work. Maybe after that the three of us could get together." Dean smiled. 

"Yeah maybe. By the way tell Miss Patty thanks for the help with the job. I'm working at Doose's Market."

"Ok will do." Tristan walks in and waves to Rory. Dean sort of nods and says to Rory, "I'll see you later." Dean walks away. 

"So Rory, who was that?" Tristan couldn't help but feel a little jealous as he saw the guy say goodbye to Rory.  Rory smiled shyly. "That was Dean. A friend from school. My old school."

"Oh." Tristan looked up to the counter where Lorelai was still fighting Luke for coffee.

"So that's Luke." 

"That's Luke. Hey Luke! Can we have two burgers and fries and a plate of onion rings? You still love onion rings right?"

"Only in private." Rory looked at him her eyes getting wide. 

"Tristan!" He smirked.  Lorelai made her way over to the table, a cup of coffee triumphantly in her hand. 

"You stole that when Luke went to put in our orders didn't you." Tristan said to her.

"You two know me to well."  Luke came over to the table with three plates of burgers, fries and a plate of onion rings to share.

"Where'd you get that?" Lorelai sipped her coffee, "Who are you?"

"Tristan. This is Luke. Luke this is Tristan. A friend from Chilton."

"Hey how ya doing." 

"Hi."  Luke walks away. 

"He's nice." Tristan said sarcastically.

"Oh he's a big teddy bear." Lorelai said loud enough for Luke to hear. He grunted. 

"So what's up for today?"

"Well Mom. You're going to work and then we'll meet you back at the house at 6:00 to have movie night."

"Ok." Tristan looked between Rory and her mother. He was glad to be back in their lives. They finished their meals and Tristan followed Rory and Lorelai outside. 

"Ok I'll see you in about 30 minutes at the inn. Have fun." Lorelai walked away leaving the two at the gazebo.

"Ok. So where to first?"

"Umm…let's see. You've seen Luke's, the most important. We'll hit Doose's market to get the junk food later, so umm…giant slinky?"

"You have a giant slinky?"

"Yes, yes we do."

"I've got to see that." They walked off to the giant slinky.

~~Independence Inn~~

"Michel, please answer the phone."  
 "Why should I? People are always asking for rooms we already have booked up. They just won't let go." Lorelai gives him a look.

"Michel answer the phone." Lorelai goes into the kitchen as the Michel finally answers the phone. 

"Sookie coffee?" 

"Uh. Yeah over there. Ow." 

"You ok?" 

"Yeah…I put my hand on the stove again."  Michel walks into the kitchen.

"Lorelai. Your daughter is here and she has a man with her who insist on coming into the kitchen?"

"A man?" Sookie looked interested.

"It's Tristan you know the one I told you about?"

"Oh. Yeah."

"What should I do with them?" 

"They're allowed back here and you know it."  Michel hmphs out of the kitchen and in a few minutes Rory and Tristan walk in. 

"Hi Mom! HI Sookie. Oh. Sookie this is Tristan. Tristan, Sookie." 

"Very nice to meet you." Tristan said kissing the back of Sookie's hand. Rory playfully punched him. 

"You to Tristan. Would you and Rory like some chocolate fudge brownies for your movie night tonight?"

"Thanks Sookie!"

"So you kids have seen the sights?"

"Yep. The shed, Al's Pancake world." Tristan said.

"The giant slinky?" Tristan laughed and Rory gave him an evil glare. 

"What it's not my fault you got stuck inside." Lorelai and Sookie looked at each other. They probably didn't want to know.

"So now I'm showing him the inn and we're off to Taylor's and the video store."

"You know one of these days we should just buy all the movies." Rory smiled. Tristan loved her smile. The softness and calmness it sent out. 

"Ok so off to the Video store."

~~Doose's Market~~

"Mom's gonna kill us for not getting Willy Wonka." Rory said walking into Doose's Market.

"No she won't trust me. You guys owe me Back to the Future. And I seem to remember her having a certain crush on Michael J. Fox?"

"True. But still. All three of them?"

"You guys owe me. Next time you can pick." They walked to the candy aisle where Dean was stocking selves.

"I'm gonna go get soda Ror. You want anything?" Tristan said not seeing Dean stocking on the bottom self.  Rory shook her head. Tristan walked towards the drinks.

"Hey Rory." Dean said as soon as Tristan was out of earshot.

"Dean. Hi. How are you?" 

"Fine. You here with your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? Tristan? No. He's just a friend from school." Dean smiled.

"Oh. Ok. So what are you doing tonight?"

"Movie night with Tristan and my mom."

"Oh. You doing anything tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I'll call you ok?" 

"Ok." Dean wrote his number on a piece of paper as Tristan stood in the next aisle listening, heartbroken. No Rory wasn't his girlfriend but still. 

"Hey Rory you ready?" Tristan had come around the corner. 

"Uh yeah. Tristan this is Dean. Dean this is Tristan." They both eyed each other and shook hands. Neither liked the other. Rory and Tristan went to the front counter to pay for the candy.  When they were ready Tristan said, "Back to your house?" Rory nodded and they crossed the street to Luke's where Tristan's 2003 black convertible Mustang GT was parked. They climbed into the car and drove home.

~~Gilmore's House~~

"Rory what were you thinking? Letting him get all three back to the futures?" 

"Michael J. Fox, Lorelai." Lorelai looked at Tristan and frowned. 

"You have to good a memory." Tristan smirked.  The doorbell rang. 

"I got it." Tristan said getting up from the couch. He opened the door.

"Ok Hi. How much do I owe you?" Tristan asked the delivery boy. 

"Umm.." The guy paused causing Tristan to look up. It was Dean.

"Looks like Bag Boy is delivery boy too." Tristan smirked.

"12.75 plus tip." Dean growled. Tristan took out his money and paid Dean with no tip. Dean handed him the food and Tristan said thank you and closed the door.  
 "Food's here!" He called to the rest of the house.


	4. A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls...

A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls Part 4: The Birthday Party(the boring one)

Disclaimer: Read first 3 chapters

Author:Ice

A/N: Ok this is mostly taken from the show but come on. This is like a classic scene. J

~~A Month Later~~

Well, it's been a month since Rory started Chilton and she and Tristan have been practically inseparable. Just like old times. When he wasn't around, she was with either Dean, who she was getting closer too, or Lane.  It is now the end of October and Rory's birthday is coming up. Rory is still oblivious to Tristan's feelings. Ok now on with the show.

~~The Wednesday Before Rory's birthday~~

"Ok Rory, we have an ok for Miss Patty, Babette and Morey, Sookie, Lane, and basically the rest of town. Now is Tris coming? Or is he planning something special for another day." Lorelai asked her daughter. 

"Tristan said he was going to try his very best but his parents might have some dinner thing he can't get out of." Lorelai nodded her head. She knew how those things were. She sipped her coffee and then shouted across the diner to Luke. "Luke Filler up!"

"No."

"Lukkkeee.."she whined, "Oh that remind me. Are you coming to Rory's birthday on Saturday?"

"I'll try."  Lorelai turned back to her list.

~~The Next Day at Chilton~~

"On Friday at 4:03 in the morning, Lorelai Leigh--" Tristan walks up to Rory at in the hallway.

"What is that?" she takes the paper from him. It's an invitation to a birthday party thrown in her honor by her grandparents. "Who else got these?" 

"I don't know. Everyone in our class, I think." 

"Oh man. I can't believe they did this."

"Can you get out of it?" Tristan said sympathetically. Rory shook her head and leaned into him. He hoped that she couldn't feel the surge it brought to him.

"No. You're coming right? You're not gonna leave me during this?"

"Not for a chance." Rory smiled at him and pulled herself away from the hug he was giving her. "Ok I gotta get to class. I'll see you later." She walked away and Tristan sighed. 

~~Gilmore House Later that day~~

"They did what!?"

"Mom calm down. Tristan will be there. It'll be ok."

"How the hell did she know we weren't doing anything that day." 

"Mom calm down. It's ok really. Just because no one at school likes me because they think I've stolen Tristan from them, or they think I'm a goody goody doesn't mean it won't be semi-tolerable." Lorelai looked at Rory.

"Are you my daughter?"

~~Gilmore Mansion~~

Rory, Lorelai and Tristan are standing outside the house in formalwear. 

"Ready?" Tristan asked the girls. Rory nodded and he rang the bell.

"Rory, Tristan. Hello. Lorelai come in. My you look nice. And Tristan you're looking handsome. Come sit and get something to drink while we finish setting up.

~~Later that night~~

Rory is sitting in a corner by herself since Richard called Tristan over and Lorelai was bombarded by old 'friends'. Lorelai spots her daughter and brings a drink over.

"Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome kiddo, where's Tristan?" Rory pointed to where her grandfather was standing. 

"Rory! There you are come with me there are people I want you to meet." Rory gives her mom a look and follows her grandmother.  A woman come up to Lorelai.

"Lorelai?" 

Yeah. Oh my God! Oh, Mitzie, wow, I haven't seen you since -- 

"Your seventh month." 

"I was going to say high school, but OK." 

"Oh, no, did I say something rude?" 

"No, no."

"No, I did. I said something rude. I've been trying to work on that." 

"Well, a noble goal." 

"Ever since my divorce, I've been really trying to work on myself. You know, I just -- I want to grow."

"Uh-huh." 

"Lorelai Gilmore, the scandal girl! Now, tell me, what ever happened with Christopher?" 

"Christopher is in California." 

"Oh, do you hear from him?" 

"Uh –-"

"I'm sorry, is this painful for you to talk about?" 

"Uh, well –" 

"When did he last call you?" 

"God, you're making progress with that rude thing, huh, Mitz?"

"I'm sorry." 

"It's OK. He calls like once a week and we see him at Christmas, sometimes Easter. It's all very civil." Lorelai starts making faces at Tristan to get her out of there and he smiles at her.

"So are you married now?" 

"No, it's just me and Rory." 

"Your cat?" 

"My kid! She's right over there." Lorelai points to Rory. Mitzi looks. 

"Oh. Wow! You can really see Christopher in her, can't you?" 

"Yes, you can." 

"Does that kill you?" Lorelai gives Tristan one more look, that said 'if you don't get over right now...' and Tristan excuses himself and rushes over.

"Excuse me, Lorelai? Your father wanted to see you."

"And who is this? Your boyfriend?" Lorelai looked at her like she was nuts and Tristan stifled a laugh. 

"This is Rory's friend Tristan. If you'll excuse me." Lorelai and Tristan walk away. As soon as they were out of ear shot Tristan burst out laughing. Lorelai gave him a look. 

"Why didn't you save me sooner? We're gonna have to work on your timing."   
 "Speaking of timing…" Tristan points to where Rory is standing looking bored. Tristan walks over to her. 

"Excuse me ladies, but the birthday girl's presence is wanted in the library where her classmates are. I'm so sorry." 

"Oh that's all right Tristan. Go ahead Rory." Emily said and Rory and Tristan walk away from Emily's circle. 

"Thank you Tristan! I love you so much for that." Tristan's heart skipped a beat even though he knew she was semi-joking.

They walked into the library. Tristan was waved to by many ladies and nodded at by the guys. 

"Tris? Could we please go somewhere? I want to get out of here."

"But, your mom will kill us if we leave without her." Rory pondered leaving when Emily came up to her. "Rory it's time to give your speech."

"Speech what speech?" 

"The hostess always makes a speech." Emily said matter of factly. Tristan sees the scared look in Rory's eyes and motions Lorelai over. 

"I'm not the hostess! You are! I don't know or like anyone here that you invited! Well, except Tristan."

"Honey calm down."

"This party was your idea and I'm not saying anything to people I don't know! Now excuse me." Rory ran up the stairs. Tristan looked from Lorelai to Emily then followed Rory.

"Lorelai your daughter has no matters what so ever." Emily walked away leaving Lorelai to stare at her in disbelief.

~~Rory's old Room~~

"I can't believe that I snapped at Grandma like that." 

"It's ok Rory. She'll understand." Tristan looked around. A smile on his face. 

"What?"

"I just realized I haven't been in here for the longest time." There was a knock at the door.

"Ok so were you pulling a Lorelai or what?" They stared at her, "Never mind. You ok?"

Rory nodded, "I just can't believe that she did this without telling us." Tristan hugged Rory.  

"I'm sorry kiddo." 

"It's not your fault Mom. But I feel horrible. I've never yelled at her like that before."

"It'll be ok Ror, you'll apologize, she'll shortly say your forgiven and all will be well." Lorelai smiled at Tristan. She could tell he loved her so much. And not brotherly love either.

"Ready to go back down Rory?" Lorelai asked her.

"A few more minutes." Lorelai climbed into the bed and leaned against the headboard with Rory and Tristan. 

~~Downstairs~~

"Lovely party Emily, thank you so much for inviting us. And tell Rory we hope she feels better and happy birthday." 

"I will Elizabeth see you soon." Emily closed the door after the last guest left. 

Lorelai, Tristan, and Rory came up to her.

"Great party Mom, I even liked the food."

"Thank you Lorelai." Emily said shortly.

"Grandma can I talk to you?"

"Richard the girls and Tristan are leaving!"

"Grandma, I…" Richard comes into the hallway.

"Rory, happy birthday. Here," he pulls out an envelope, "For your travels." 

"Grandpa! You don't need to do this!" 

"I know. I want to." He smiled and hugged his granddaughter.

"I don't deserve this."

"Fine hand it over then." Lorelai said sticking out her hand. Tristan smirked.

"Grandma. We're having a party tomorrow night. If you want to come…"

"I think we're busy Rory." 

"Ok well see you later."  Tristan and Rory left.

"Mom, please come." 

"Lorelai As I told Rory, I think we're busy. Besides. She embarrassed me in front of all my friends. I don't care to relive that."

"You invited kids from Chilton Mom. Except for Tristan they aren't her friends."

"They go to school with her. And Tristan is popular, I assumed."

"Don't assume Mom. Please come tomorrow. 7 'o clock."

"Good bye Lorelai." Lorelai went out the door.


	5. A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls...

A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls: The Birthday Party and Remembrance 

Author: Ice

Email: Corena711@AOL.com  

Spoliers: to be safe season 1

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plotline. I do admit to borrowing some lines but that's because not everything can be different.

Pairing: Eventually T/R

Author's Note: This is going to be a looonnngg story.  Not the chapter just the story in general. Just warning you. J Enjoy! 

~~Rory's Birthday Party At her House~~

"Ahh! Mom! A laptop! You didn't have to." 

"My girl's going to Harvard she needs the best equipment!" Lorelai said as Rory tackled her in a hug. They were surrounded by the people of Stars' Hollow all around to celebrate Rory's 16th birthday. Miss Patty, Babette, Morey, Taylor, Sookie, even Michel had come by for a few minutes.

"Happy Birthday Sugar." Babette said to Rory as she handed her a gift. 

"Cake coming through! Come on!" Sookie said coming through the crowd to the living room. The boxes were all moved as a cake in the shape of Rory's face was put on the coffee table.  The guests started singing Happy Birthday as Rory shyly smiled. 

Then Rory cut the cake and handed out pieces of her face. 

"Ok everyone settle down settle down." Lorelai said ready to make a speech, "Ok. A priest, a rabbi, and a duck…" the crowd groaned.

"No seriously. I'd like to make a toast to the girl that has kept me from going totally crazy all these years. To Rory!"

"To Rory!" The guests repeated. 

The music came back on and Lorelai scooted Rory out of the house. 

"Ok so your happy?" 

"This is the second best party ever. It's hard to top the whole clown fiasco."

"Yes, yes it will be." Lorelai smiled, "Hey one more thing. Tristan gave me this to me to give to you tonight." She held out a box to Rory. "Open it and when you come back in, food fight." Rory nodded as Lorelai went back into the house. Tristan was unbelievable. He had given her a mix of songs that they had loved as kids the night before, and he was taking her out to dinner the night after the party. She opened the note that came with the box.

Dear Rory,

            Happy Birthday, again. I know what your thinking you gave me the CD last night and the dinner tomorrow it's to much. But this is just phase two out of three gifts. Imagine me giving an evilish smirk right now. Ok before you open the gift let me give you a clue to what it is. The CD was from when we were little kids. Tomorrow's dinner is as young adults.    Think Rory. Think. 

Luv Ya,

Tristan 

Rory closed the note and opened the small box in her hands. Inside was a locket, the picture was from her ninth birthday. She and Tristan were both smothered in cake frosting side by side smiling for the camera. Rory remembered that birthday. That was the year that her grandparents had gone out of town for the day of her birthday so they had had a party for her with all their friends the week before her real birthday. Her mother had thrown this party for her on her real birthday. It was a big backyard carnival with the clown that got arrested, her dad, horses, Tristan, and one of those backyard bouncy castle things among many other rides. The cake was as tall as her mother and she remembered Chris pushing both Rory and Tristan into it.  That was the best birthday she had ever had. Rory smiled, coming out of the memory, and put on the locket. She was never going to take it off.


	6. A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls...

Title: A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls Part 6: Oblivious  

Author: Ice

Email-Corena711@AOL.com  

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plotline. 

Pairing: Eventually R/T

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I now realize why everyone likes them so much! Thanks again!

~~Later that night after everyone had left~~

            Lorelai and Sookie, who had stayed to help, were washing dishes. Rory was looking outside picking up any trash that might have been left. 

            "Hey." Dean came out of the shadows. 

            "Hey." Rory put the garbage bag down and went over to him. 

            "Here." Dean handed her a small wrapped gift. Lorelai looks out the window and sees this.

            "You didn't have to get me anything!"

            "Sorry you get older you get a gift it's a rule."

"I'm sorry about this sort of sneaky thing. I just haven't told my mother yet about you. I mean, not that there's to tell. I just…" 

"That's OK. This is better."  Rory unwraps the gift.

"Oh my God. It's beautiful." 

"Well, I bought the medallion and I just cut some leather straps and drilled a hole, and well, you like it?" 

"I -- it's amazing." 

"Good." 

"Thank you." 

"Here." He reaches for her wrist and ties the bracelet around it. 

"Not to tight?"

"Perfect." Rory smiles at him. 

"Happy Birthday." Dean walks away and Rory walks back over to the garbage, Lorelai watching from the window.

~~The next day about 3 hrs before Tristan's birthday dinner ~~

Lorelai walked into Rory's room where she was getting ready for Tristan's Birthday dinner.

"So what did Tristan give you?"

"What?" Rory looked up from her wrist. "Tristan? Oh. This." She held out the locket and opened it for her mother to see. Lorelai looked, and gave a soft smile. 

"I can't believe he still has that picture." Rory smiled. 

"Where is he taking you tonight?"

"Um. I don't know. Someplace in Hartford probably." She kept looking at her wrist.

"What's that Rory?"

"What's what?" 

"The bracelet."

"Oh Dean from SHH gave it to me." Lorelai nodded.

"That's nice. So what are you wearing tonight?"

~~3 Hrs. Later~~

The doorbell rang. 

"Rory! Tristan's here!" Lorelai called in the direction of Rory's bathroom where she was putting the finishing touches on her hair and makeup. Lorelai went to open the door. A man in a driver's cap and tuxedo was standing in the doorway. 

"Hello Miss Lorelai. I'm here to pick up Miss Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third for her dinner with Mr. Tristan DuGrey."

Lorelai stood dumbfounded.

"She'll be out in a second. Please come in." She stood aside so that the tall British man could come in. 

"Thank You." He walked in the door and Lorelai closed it and stood beside Rory who had come into the room in a black velvet backless halter with glittering butterflies flying up it and a black mini skirt. She was wearing the silver locket but not the bracelet Dean had given her. The driver had bowed and said to her, "Miss Gilmore, Mr. DuGrey has sent me to pick you up. He is waiting at the requested establishment." Lorelai and Rory looked at each other and ran out the door to where a limo was waiting. "Mr. DuGrey Also requested that we drop Miss Lorelai off at Luke's on our way."

"I knew I liked that boy for a reason." Lorelai muttered. She went back inside to get her and Rory's jacket and purse. Then they made their way to the limo. 

~~The Limo half an hour later~~

            "Alfred? Are we almost there?"

            "Yes Miss Gilmore. Please, relax." He put the screen up between the driver and the passenger seats when the phone rang. Rory tentatively reached for it.

            "Hello?" 

            "Hey Ror. How are you? Seen any good limo's lately?"

            "Tristan! I can not believe you did this! This is to much!"  
            "Too much! No such thing for a sweet sixteen! What are you wearing?" 

            "Tristan!" She heard him laugh on the other end of the phone.

            "No really. I have to be sure it's ok for where we're going."

            "I have a black velvet halter with butterflies and a black skirt."

            "Ok look in the bag across from you and find the velvet pants. Put those on instead of the skirt and you'll be fine. If you get cold there's an almost floor length velvet jacket in there too ok? See you in a few."

Rory heard a click before she could respond but did as he said. 

A few minutes later the limo stopped and Rory's door opened. A hand stuck itself in the door and Rory reach for it as it pulled her out. The hand belonged to Tristan. They were standing outside a restaurant, a new place that Tristan new Rory would love. It was a new place that was very expense but worth every penny for Rory. The top of the place was a restaurant on an alcove. But the ground floor was a bookstore. Not just any bookstore, it had all first and second edition books. It had everything from Jane Austin to Ann M. Martin. Just the type of place for Rory. 

            "Oh, Tristan." She breathed as she walked up the stairs to the alcove, seeing all the books and realizing where they were. "This is wonderful. You didn't have to do this."

            "Stop saying that or I might just have Alfred take you home." He said, love in his voice. She playful poked him. 

            "Dinner first?" He nodded. The finished walking up the stairs to where the restaurant was and a string quartet was playing. Rory was in aw as the waiter seated them.

            "So you like the locket?" 

            "I love it Tristan I love it all." Rory looked down at her menu. There was a special called Rory's Birthday Surprise on it. She looked at Tristan who was studying her. "The Rory Birthday Surprise?" What's that?"

            "You'll see. Two Rory Birthday Surprises. One extra special and one regular please." Tristan told the waiter.

            "This better not be clams or snails or something." Tristan looked worried, "Uh oh. I'd better call the waiter back." Rory smiled at him. "Ha Ha." She said sarcastically. 

            They listened to the band for a little while until their food came, it was two cheeseburgers, a basket of fries and a basket of onion rings. Plus two huge mugs of coffee for Rory and a coke for Tristan. There was also a note on Rory's. She smiled at Tristan who was watching her with smug look on his face, and opened the note.

            "This card, entitles you to any two books in this store." She read. She looked up at Tristan who was grinning like a idiot. She looked at him like he was crazy. "Tristan. This, this really is too much. I can't except it." 

            "It's no problem Rory. None at all."

            "Tristan, but the limo, the pants, the locket, the dinner. This has got to be costing you a fortune! I mean..." Tristan cut her off. That was Rory, always thinking of others.

            "Rory. This is not to much. I've missed out on seven years of birthdays. You deserve it. Ok? No discussion. Plus if you must know, the limo is my dad's, Alfred is his driver and I'm not gonna ruin the rest of the surprise by telling you how I'm  affording this place ok?" He smiled at her. After a minute or two she smiled back.

            "Ok." She gave in. They dug into their food.

~~Back at the Gilmore's Later that night~~

            "Sigh."  Rory walked in the door after being dropped off by the limo. Lorelai was on the couch reading. She put down the book and said, "That good huh?"

            "It was amazing Mom! First the limo then he took me to this bookstore that had an alcove that was a restaurant. It had a string quartet, and all the books were first or second editions Mom! Ahh." She flopped onto the couch next to her mother.  

            "Really? He must think your pretty special huh."

            "I told him it was too much but he said that it was because he missed 7 years of birthdays and that you only turn 16 once. Oh and he bought me a first edition Pride and Prejudice and a first edition Emma." Lorelai looked at her daughter. She was so happy. 

            "So what's going on between you and Tristan?"

            "Me and Tristan? Nothing. Why?" Rory got a puzzled look on her face.

            "Oh I don't know. Jewelry, two rare books, dinner..?" 

            "That's just Tristan being Tristan. He said he was making up for 7 years of missed birthdays." Lorelai looked at her daughter. She was so smart yet…


	7. A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls...

Title: A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls Part 7: The Dance/ The Confrontation

Author: Ice

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Ok I'm warning you this is going to be a mainly a Dean/Rory chapter, but don't worry the story will all end up Trory. Trust me. It's worth the wait.

My Version: Ok it's time for the Chilton formal. Dean and Rory have kissed(A/N: Ick. I'm sorry). But the snow storm never happened, and neither did the dean/Lorelai/Rory movie night. That is a Tristan thing. Umm.. Rory and Tristan haven't been hanging out as much because Rory has been with Dean. Umm…Emily never comes to Star Hollow, and Lorelai never throughs out her back.  Ok on with the show.

~~Gilmore Manison~~

"So are you and Tristan going to the Chilton formal?" Emily asked Rory one Friday night.

            "What Chilton formal?" Lorelai asked her daughter. 

            "It's just a dance at school. And no I'm not going with Tristan. I'm not sure if I'm going at all."

            "Well why not Rory? Tristan would take you. He's smitten with you."

            "Smitten Mom? Why don't you just but her in a hoop skirt and call her Scarlett."

            "I don't really know anyone except Tristan, I wouldn't feel comfortable. I'm gonna go get another soda." Rory left the room.

            "It's your fault Lorelai."

            "Oh this should be good. What did I do Mom?"

            "If she doesn't want to go its obviously because of something you said."

            "Rory doesn't want to go she shouldn't have to go ok?"

            "Fine."

            "Fine."

~In the Car on the way home~

            "So why didn't you tell me about the formal? Why didn't Tristan tell me?"

            "Because I don't want to go and I asked Tristan not to say anything."

            "Oh. And why don't you want to go?"

            "Because I won't know anyone except Madeline, Louise, Paris, and Tristan. And only one of those four I can tolerate."

            "Ok."

            "Ok I'll go." Lorelai smiled into the night. 

            ~~Stars Hollow day time~~

            "I don't know if I want to ask him." Rory said to Lane as they walked down the street to Doose's Market.

            "Oh come on Rory. It's not like you and Tristan are going out and you and Dean spend a lot of time together to not be going out."

            "What if he says no?" Lane gave her a look.

            "He won't say no." The reached the store. "Now go in. You'll be okay." Lane pushed Rory into the store.

            Rory sees Dean stocking selves.

"Hey." 

"Oh, hey." 

"You're busy." 

"Yeah. I just have to put the new green bean shipment on the shelves. You want to help?" 

"Yeah, sure. I, uh, I love stocking beans." 

" OK. Uh, follow me." 

"So do you work on Saturdays? I forget." 

"Well it depends. Sometimes I come in if I don't have any plans. Why?"

"No reason. See, there's this thing at my school on Saturday. Well it's not really at my school, it's kind of given by my school ." 

"What is it?" 

" Well it's this thing where you go and they play music and you're supposed to get all dressed up and do some kind of dance and then there's chicken." 

"Chicken?" 

"Well I don't know if there's chicken. But at these kinds of things they often serve chicken because it's probably cheaper and people eat it, so the logic behind the chicken choice really isn't that bad." 

"I'm lost." 

"It's a dance." 

"Ah." 

"And it's not like I'm dying to go or anything, but it is a new school and being a part of the social activities is really important at Chilton." 

"So are you asking me to go to the dance with you?" 

"No. Yes. I mean, if you wanted to go, I would go too." 

"Well that would probably be good since it's your school." 

"Right. So do you want to go?" 

"Honestly?" 

"Yeah."

Lane is still trying to see what's going on inside. Tristan walks up to her. 

"Hey." Lane jumps. 

"Tristan hey."

"Whatcha looking at?"

"Rory's asking Dean to the Chilton formal." Tristan gets a hurt look on his face. 

Now they're both trying to see inside.

"I've actually never gone to a dance before." Dean confessed.

"Because they're lame?" 

"Yeah. And it's just not the way I ever wanted to spend my time. I mean, I'm not a big joiner." 

"OK, fair enough. More beans please."  There was a pause.

"You want to go, don't you?"

"No. I don't. I have no desire to go at all. I was just thinking out loud, that's all." 

"So, uh, what would I have to wear?" 

"What?" 

"To this dance. What would I have to wear?" 

"Anything you want." 

"Come on." 

"No, really whatever you're comfortable in is fine." 

"Rory..." 

"Some sort of pants would be nice." She said jokingly.

"Rory..." 

"It's coat and tie." 

"Oh man." 

"But you could probably get away with a coat and no tie." 

"OK." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah."  Rory leans up and kisses him. 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome." Dean said. 

Rory leaves the market to where Lane and Tristan were waiting. 

"He said yes!" Rory said excitedly.

"He said yes!" Lane squealed. The girls hugged. Tristan just stood in the background looking hurt and disappointed. 

"Hey," he said trying to hide his hurt, "You guys wanna go to Luke's?"

~~Friday at Chilton waiting in line for dance tickets~~

            "So who are you going with Tristan?" 

            "I don't know yet Ror."

            "You're buying two tickets and you have no one to take?" Tristan smiled at her. 

            "I'm not worried." Rory smiled back shaking her head. They step to the table.

            "Two please Paris." Tristan said to the girl behind the table.

            "You two going together?" Rory looked surprised. 

            "No." 

            "Why do you want to know? Are you free?" Tristan asked her.

            "No I uh…" she fumbled with her words as she gave Tristan his tickets.

            "Nah, what am I thinking? You wouldn't be free this close to the dance. Too bad though." 

            "Here's your change." Tristan walked away from the table, he passed Rory. "You're horrible." She whispered in his ear. 

            "Two please." She said to Paris.

            "You know Bag boy should probably have given the money to you for those." Tristan said to Rory.

            " I asked him. And don't call him Bag Boy." 

            "Fine I'm just saying the guy is supposed to pay. I mean I understand him not picking up the tickets, but.."

            "Tristan drop it." Rory was getting annoyed.

            "Hmm… I think I'll go ask Cissy to the dance." He started to walk away.

            "Fine." Paris handed her the tickets.

            "He wants to go with you, you know." 

            "No he doesn't Paris." 

            "Yes he does. I've known him just as long as you have. He likes you."  Rory starts to walk away. 

            "You forgot your change!" Paris calls after her. "Keep it!" Rory calls behind her. 

~~Luke's After school~~

            "So then Paris says that he wanted to take me and that's why he was calling Dean names." Rory told her mother.

            "She's probably right." Lorelai said sympathetically.

            "No she's not! I mean Tristan is my best friend! He doesn't like me like that." She was getting annoyed now.

            "Sweetie have you seen the way he looks at you?" Dean walks into the diner. 

            "Hey Rory, Lorelai. Get the tickets?" Rory nods. 

            "So umm… that Tristan dude gonna be there?" 

            "Umm yeah. Actually he asked if we wanted to go out to breakfast with him and his date after the dance." 

            "Oh. Yeah. I guess."

            "I mean if you don't wanna go we don't have to." Rory said in a rush.

            "No Rory. It's ok." 

            "Ok." Rory smiled. Dean waved and the left the diner.

~~Saturday Afternoon~~

            "Rory! Come on! Dean will be here soon!" called to Rory from her position on the couch.

            "Hold on I'm primping!"  
            "Primping? You're 16 and have skin like a baby's ass you do not need to primp." Rory walks into the living room in her blue off the shoulder dress that Lorelai had spent the last week making. Lorelai's expression went soft. 

            "Babe. You look so pretty, someone hit you with a pretty stick."

            "Mom."

            "Ok ok. Stray hair come here with the hair spray." Rory walked over and Lorelai fixed her hair. 

            "Ok helmet head, I think you're ready now." Rory goes and puts the hairspray back in the bathroom. There was a knock on the door. 

            "It's open!" Sookie walked in.

            "It's me and I've got tacos!" 

            "Oh! Me! I love me!" Lorelai exclaimed getting up from the couch. They went into the kitchen. Rory came out of the bathroom. 

            "Sookie look!" She said like a little girl showing off her new party dress.

             "Oh my God! You're a movie star! I'm serious. Oh my -- At some point tonight, walk down a flight of stairs. Movie stars always walk down staircases." Rory nods and grabs a taco. Lorelai smiles.  They hear a car horn outside. 

            "That's Dean!" 

            "Ok sweetie have a great time."

            "And don't forget that after the dance we're going to Tristan's or something so if you need me…"  
            "I'll call Tris's cell. I know sweetie. Have a good time." Sookie waved to her and Rory made her way out the door.

~~The Dance~~

Rory and Dean arrive at the dance and go into the ballroom/dining room. Tristan sees them come in and watches as Rory nervously tries to make conversation while he debates going over to say hi.

"Ok so you want to dance? Or we could sit down, or…"

            "Rory. Calm down. Let's go get some punch."

Louise and Madeline are at the punch bowel gossiping and looking at the people and their dates. Rory and Dean come up. 

Rory sees the two at the punch bowl already and groans. 

            "Hi Rory!" Madeline says happily. Louise is looking Dean up and down.

"Rory...you came. Oh, great dress. Who's it by?" Louise said. 

"Lorelai Gilmore." Madeline looked at her confused.  

"You made it yourself?" 

"No, my mom made it for me." 

"She did? Really?"

"Yeah." Madeline looks impressed. 

"So you traveling with a bodyguard now?" 

"Oh, no. This is my -- this is Dean. Dean, this is Louise and Madeline." 

"Hey." 

"My mom can't make anything." 

"Oh. I thought you were going out with Tristan." Louise could tell that this pissed Dean off. 

"Umm. No we're just--" Louise cut Rory off.

"How tall are you?" she said to Dean

"Uh..." 

"Soup! She can make soup!" 

"You know, my whole family is really tall. The men, mostly. What are you -- 6'1", 6'2"?" 

"What, does he get like a prize if he guesses?" 

"One kind of soup, actually. It's green, lumpy." 

"I'm 6'2." 

"Actually, she can't make soup either." 

"Six-two's a good height." 

"You think? 

"I think." She says flirtatiously. 

"Huh." Dean moves behind Rory and puts his arm around her waist.

"What do you think? Too tall?"

"Not in heels." 

"Good." 

"Although the saddle shoes make it kind of difficult." 

"Well I'll just have to stoop then." 

"I guess so." 

"OK. I'm bored."  Louise turns and walks away.

" I like your dress." Madeline says before following. A slow song starts and Rory turns in Dean's arms so they are now dancing. Tristan is in the background watching. His date, Cissy, comes out of the bathroom. 

"Ok I'm perfect now." Cissy said fluffing her hair a little more. 

"Great." Tristan said still looking at Tristan and Rory.

"So you wanna eat?"

"No."

"You wanna dance?" Tristan shook his head.

"Nope."

"Wanna go make out?" Tristan looked at Cissy and then back to Rory and Dean who were now kissing. He had never seen her so happy, well except for the birthday dinner.

"Ok." They started walking toward the lobby where some benches were.

'No Tristan!! What are you doing! She's back in your life. No more finding love in the arms of sluts. You have her and Lorelai to love you. You'll have her.' Tristan's  head told him. He stopped short.

"What?"

"You know what? I changed my mind. I do want to dance. And you have to meet the people we're going out with later right?" He took Cissy's hand and led her out to the dance floor where Rory and Dean were still dancing. 

Tristan and Cissy start swaying to the music, Tristan facing Dean's back a perfect view of Rory. She waves. He smiles at her and mouths hi. She mouths hi back. It was like the bonfire scene from Grease. The music stops and Tristan pulls Cissy to where Dean and Rory are.

            "Hi Tristan." 

            "Hi. Rory. Dean." Dean gives him an "I'm bigger than you stay away from my girlfriend" look. 

            "Rory. This is Cissy. Cissy this is Rory and Dean. They're coming back to my house with us tonight." Cissy looks at Rory disinterested and at Dean with a sparkle of curiosity. 

            "Oh." There was an awkward silence. Rory looked from Tristan to Dean and back. Then she looked at Cissy who was looking bored.

            "You know what?" Dean and Tristan turned toward Rory.

            "Why don't we go to Tristan's now and watch a movie?" 

            "Ok. Willy Wonka?"

            "Of course. You have that one right?"

            "No. Sorry I through it out after you guys left." He said sarcastically. Rory folded her arms and smiled. 

            "Dean go and get our jackets?" Dean left and Rory and Cissy went to sit at their table. Tristan looks to Rory and then sees Dean on his way back. Tristan goes and steps in front of him.

            "What's your problem man?" Dean asked him when Tristan wouldn't let him pass.

            "No problem. I was just trying to get mine and Cissy's coats since someone conveniently forgot them." 

            "Nope. I got Cissy's right here." He gave him the jacket. Dean tried to get past Tristan again but Tristan stepped in his path. They glared at each other. Rory looked over and saw this.

            "Uh oh." She got up and walked towards where the guys were standing.

"You're kidding right?"

"About what?" Tristan asked innocently.

"Get out of my way _Dristan_." 

"Oh, aren't you clever." Rory steps between them. 

"Hey, what's going on?" She asks. 

"Nothing. Just getting to know your boyfriend here." Tristan replied.

"It's going really well, don't you think?" 

"Oh yeah. We're just about to build a clubhouse." 

"OK. Well I hate to break up the party, but we should go," Rory starts to pull Dean away, "And I mean home. Tristan I'll talk to you tomorrow." Dean looked at her like she was crazy.

"No, I think you two make a very cute couple. Is your horse and buggy parked outside? Got to get home for the barn raising?" 'I just said that didn't I?' 

"Tristan!" Rory said in shock.  
"Let's go." Dean says and they start to walk away but Tristan steps in front of Rory, trying to apologize for the barn raising comment. But Dean shoves Tristan thinking he's trying to get in Rory's face again. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

"OK, you will not push me again." By this time the music had stopped and there was a crowd forming around them. "Are you seriously trying to act tough? You're wearing a tie for God's sake." 

"Outside! Now!" Tristan shouts still trying to figure out how he got into this.  

"I'm not fighting you. It'd be like fighting an accountant. I'll call you when I need my taxes done." Tristan lunged for Dean and just before a punch is thrown 2 other guys and a teacher pulls them apart. 

"You don't want to fight me Tristan!" 

"Why not?" 

"'Cause I'll kill you, idiot! Come on, Rory, let's go." Rory and Tristan look at him in shock. Dean starts to try and pull Rory with him. She walks but looks back at Tristan. What Dean said still not quite registering. They walked away and Tristan broke free of his captors looking at Rory walking away, wondering if he had just lost her again. 


	8. A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls...

A Different Version the Gilmore Girls Part 8: 

Author: Ice

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm merely borrowing the characters. And some of the lines from the show. My reasoning for this, not everything would be different if Rory knew Tristan before. Just some things.

~~In Dean's car on the Ride Home~~

Rory sat in the car, dumbstruck at what had just happened. Had Dean really just threatened her best friend?

"That was interesting huh?" Rory looked at him.

"Did you really just threat Tristan?" Dean looked guiltily at her.

"I didn't mean to. He got in your face, and it just came out. I'm sorry." Rory pondered what he said. 

"If you apologize I guess it's ok," Dean looked out the windshield thinking that was never going to happen, "I don't know what got into him though."

"I do." Rory looked at Dean, "He's got a thing for you."

"Tristan? No. We're best friends and nothing more."

"He's got a thing for you."

"He's like my big brother."

"He's got a thing for you."

"He was looking out for me." They drove to the park and parked the car.

"What are you doing Dean?"

"Well it's a little early for you to go home, especially since your mom thinks we're going to Tristan's so I figured we could just talk for a while." Rory smiled and shifted in her seat. 

"Ok. Talk about what?"

"Tell me more about you." They start talking and until they finally fall asleep.

~~The Next Morning~~

The phone rings in the Gilmore home, at about 10:00am. Lorelai was making coffee, thinking Rory spent the night at Tristan's. 

"Damn." She says and goes into the living room, following the ring.

"Hello?" she said after finding the phone under the couch. How it got there no one knows. 

"Hey Lorelai. It's Tristan. Can I talk to Rory?" he sounded tired and defeated.

"Hi Tris! She's not home yet. She must be on her way." 

"Um...no." Tristan says, "Lorelai she never went to my house. Dean and I got into an argument and they left the dance about ten last night. You mean she's not home?"

"What! Rory? Are you home?" she started calling around the house. "Rory?"

"Lorelai I'll be there in 15 minutes!" Lorelai hung up the phone and walked into Rory's room thinking maybe she just wasn't awake yet. 

~~The park in Dean's Car~~

Rory wakes up, a crick in her neck from sleeping in a car. She looks at the clock on the dashboard. It says 10:02am.

"Dean! Wake up! Wake Up!" Dean wakes from his slumber and says, "Rory? What time is it?"

"10:00! My mom is gonna kill us!" 

"Hold on! Doesn't she think we're at accountant boy's?"

"Tristan's." Rory corrects him, "Yeah I think she does." Rory says calming down, "Can you drop me off though?"

"Yeah." Dean starts the car and drives Rory to the Gilmore's.

~~Gilmore Home~~

"Mom?" Rory and Dean walked into the house.

"Rory?! Where the hell have you been? Tristan called to talk to you and said you went home last night about ten! But you weren't here!"

"Mom calm down! I was with Dean."

"That makes me feel much better!" 

"We parked in the park and talked and then we fell asleep that's it!" Lorelai looked at her in disbelief. 

"You're going on the pill."

"Mom! What is the big deal? If I was with Tristan all night and we fell asleep you wouldn't be doing this! Nothing happened!"

"This isn't Tristan. I trust Tristan. I don't trust Dean."

"I didn't do anything and you know it!" Rory stomped off into her room. 

"Nothing happened Lorelai." She glared at him.

"You get out. I'll talk to you when I've calmed down." Dean went out the door and was about to get into his car when Tristan pulled up.

Tristan screeched to a stop next to Dean's car.

"I see you finally got home." He said getting out of the car.

"She's fine ok? We feel asleep. Of course I don't know why I'm justifying myself to you."

"You stay away from her."

"I will when she tells me to." The two boys glare at each other and Dean gets into his car as Tristan goes into the house. Rory had better be ok.  


	9. A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls...

A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls Part 9: The Confession

Author: Ice

Rating:pg-13

Spoilers: All of Season 1

A/N: Ok I know in my story that Lorelai doesn't go to work and Sookie isn't in the picture much, but the story is mainly based on Rory and Tristan with a little Lorelai and Dean thrown in. Ok? Ok. Oh and thanks again for so many reviews! I love 'em! 

Tristan walks in the backdoor of the Gilmore home to see Lorelai crying at the kitchen table. 

"Lorelai?" He goes over and hugs her. She turns into him and starts crying into his shoulder. "It'll be ok Lorelai." They sit like that for about five minutes before Lorelai calms down. 

"Thanks Tris. I needed that. Now go in to see Rory. I'll be ok." He looks at her one more time and he goes to Rory's bedroom door. 

"Rory? Can I come in?" A faint yeah was heard from inside the room. Tristan pushed the door open to see Rory curled up on her bed. 

"Rory?" He goes over to the bed and lies down next to her. "Are you ok?"

She rolls over to face him. Her face is tearstained and she looked tired. 

"Yeah." She gives him a small smile. He smiles back heartbroken, to see her this upset. "She's never yelled at me like that before. And she knows that I did nothing wrong. Why is she so angry?" The tears started coming again. Tristan pulled Rory against his chest and let her cry.  Within minutes Tristan heard the tears stop and when he looked down saw that Rory was asleep. "Goodnight Mary. I love you." He whispered into her ear. She stirred in her sleep. 

~~Later that day at Luke's~~

Lorelai, Rory and Tristan were in Luke's diner eating lunch. Rory and Lorelai had made up and now everything was somewhat back to normal. Rory and Lorelai were still a little wary of each other but other than that it was business as usual, like bugging Luke for coffee. 

"Luke we've had a really tough morning more coffee please!" Lorelai shouted across the diner. Luke comes over with the coffee pot. 

"Two more cups each then I'm cutting you off."

"Evil coffee depriver." 

"Yep." Luke walks back behind the counter. Taylor walks in and comes over to the Gilmore table. 

"Lorelai!" 

"Taylor." 

"So your going to help make the costumes for the living nativity scene again this year correct?"

"I don't know Taylor."

"Lorelai! You have been the seamstress for the past fourteen years! It's tradition that you do it this year too!" Lorelai rolls her eyes at Tristan and Rory.

"Ok but only if you make Luke give me and Rory a never ending supply of coffee from now until New Years."

"I'll see what I can do." Taylor walks over to Luke. 

"No Taylor." Luke says before Taylor can even ask.  

"Mom your gonna get Taylor killed one of these years." Tristan laughed taking a sip of his soda. Lane walks in and sits in the extra chair at the table. 

"Rough morning Lane?" 

"Mama is making me spend Christmas break at Korean Bible camp. It's a family thing."

"That sucks honey I'm sorry."

"Yeah, so I won't be here for Christmas so you guys are going to have to wait until I get back to get your presents."

"Then same goes for you missy." Lorelai smiles at her. Rory and Lane go outside to say goodbye. 

~~At the Gilmore home watching movies~~

The three are at the Gilmore's watching Remember the Titans, Tristan's pick, Lorelai and Rory are trying not to make fun of it because Tristan threatened their Christmas presents and coffee supply if they did. The phone rang. 

"I'll get it!" Lorelai said racing to the phone. She wasn't enjoying the movie, but Rory was who had her head on Tristan's lap. 

"Hello?" 

"Lorelai." Lorelai made a face at Rory who had turned towards her mother to see who it was. 

"Mom, Hello." Tristan smiled. This should be an interesting if not one sided conversation.  

"I wanted to talk to you about Christmas dinner this Friday."

"Christmas dinner?"

"You forgot didn't you Lorelai."

"Well mom, there's been a lot going on around here lately, your Christmas shindig's not exactly high on my list of things to obsess about." 

"Well I'm sorry if the timing is bad Lorelai, but the world doesn't always revolve around you." 

"Well thanks for the tip." 

"Cocktails are at 6, dinner's at 8." 

"I probably won't be there for cocktails." 

"Why not?"

"Because I have to work." 

"You can't leave work early?" 

"No I can't." 

"Why not?" 

"Because it's not in my job description." Tristan stifled a laugh. 

"Well then don't come." 

"What?" 

"Don't come. It's obviously an enormous burden for you." 

"Yeah but –" 

"Just send Rory." 

"You're telling me not to come to the Christmas party?" 

"Well you're obviously too busy." 

"I had the German measles in the 5th grade, I still had to show up to the Christmas party." 

"Lorelai stop being dramatic."

 "My polka dot dress matched my face and still I had to sit through 12 courses." That was the last straw Rory and Tristan burst out laughing. 

"What was that?"

"Nothing Mom just two laughing hyenas we picked up."

"Well anyway, I am tired of forcing you to do all those terrible things that infringe upon your life and I do not have the energy to pretend that the way you treated my the other day was in any way acceptable." 

"So you're uninviting me to Christmas dinner?" 

"Yes I am." 

"Fine." 

"Fine." 

"Ok, anything else?"

"Tell Rory she can invite Tristan." 

"Will do."

"I believe that's all." 

"Ok well, great mom, it's been swell talking to you." 

"Bye Lorelai." 

"Bye." Lorelai hung up the phone in shock and walked back to her chair. 

"What Mom?"

"Mom said that you are to go to the Christmas party on Friday but I'm not invited. Oh  and you can bring Bible Boy over there."

"Your kidding."

"Nope. My mother uninvited me to the only dinner she serves those little apple tarts." 

"She must have been kidding." Tristan said.

"Oh. No. Emily Gilmore does not kid."

She sighed and they turned back to the movie.

~~Friday night~~

"Come on Lorelai. Come with us. I'll drive so you can get smashed."

"Lovely thought Tristan and as much fun it would be to do that at one of my mother's parties, I can't."

"I wish you'd change your mind." Rory said. 

"It's not my mind that needs to be changed." 

"I don't think she meant it." 

"Oh she meant it." 

"Well maybe she thinks she meant it at the time, but I bet she won't mean it later when I show up there without you." 

 "And without a map to follow that reasoning I say, 'Take a coat it's cold outside'." 

"You just wanna hold a grudge." Rory proclaimed. Tristan was standing near the door. 

"Yes, it burns more calories." 

"That's not true." 

"Yes it is, how do you think your grandma got those legs of hers? She's not exactly a Stairmaster gal." 

"Mom." 

"Never saw her on the running track." 

"Ok." 

"I don't remember the country club organizing a Tae-bo class." 

"Fine, forget it. Should I put your name on Grandma's present?" 

"Yes, sign it the inn keeper formally known as her daughter." 

"You know what I think?" 

"What?" 

"I think you're acting a little immature." 

"I'm not acting." 

"Well what about the apple tarts? Don't you wait all year for those apple tarts?" Tristan put in. 

"I can live without the apple tarts." 

"Uh. Mom. You've made up songs after eating five of them with lyrics that contradict that last statement." 

"Oh you know what? You have to go, you're late." 

"You really won't come?" 

"What, I'm sorry, is somebody speaking? Couldn't be Rory, she's already half way to Hartford." 

"Fine, we're going." 

"Drive carefully. Watch out for ice. And bring me back one of those," The door shuts, "..tarts!"

~~At the Gilmore Mansion~~

The door to the Mansion opens.

"Rory, Tristan you two look lovely."

"Hi Grandma. Thanks for inviting us." They walk into the house. 

"Oh Grandma here this is from us and mom." 

"Why thank you Rory. I'll have Fiona put it under the tree. Please take off your coats." Tristan and Rory take off their coats and are escorted by Emily into the living room.

"How you holding up so far?" Tristan said after a couple of hours. 

"Like I want to go hide in the library." Tristan smiled and they followed the rest of the guests into the dining room.

~~Back at 'The Crap Shack'~~

"Joe come on give me a time here. I ordered the pizza over an hour ago." She listens, "Now Joe. How old was this truck?" Pause "Well yeah. Ok. Never mind. Cancel my order. Ok bye." Lorelai hung up the phone defeated. She went into the kitchen to see if she could scrounge something for dinner when she heard a tapping at Rory's window.

Lorelai looks and sees Dean. She goes over and opens the window.

"Well, hi there." 

"Hi." 

"How you doing?" 

"Fine." 

"Good, good. Shouldn't you have a squeegee with you or something?" 

"I was just…" 

"Looking for Rory?" 

"Yeah." 

"She's not here." 

"Ok." 

"She's at my parents' dinner party with Tristan."

"Oh. Are they dating?"

"No. But I do know that Tristan cares deeply for my daughter and would do anything for her. I also know that Rory loves Tristan like a brother and nothing should come between them."

"Oh."

"I'll tell her you tapped."

"Thanks." 

"Mm-hmm," she was about to close the window when she saw that Dean was still there. " "Something else?" 

" I just wanted to say that things got all messed up." 

"Yes they did." 

"And I'm sorry." 

"Uh-huh." 

"But nothing happened." 

"Ok, I have to go." 

"We were talking and then fell asleep. That's all. 

"Ok."

"So am I public enemy #1 with you now?"

LORELAI: #1? I don't know, would you settle for top five? Now with Tristan…"

"Yeah well I don't really care about what he thinks."

"You should. Because Rory does. And they are going to stay friends. You have to realize that."

"Yeah yeah."

"Now if you were to hurt her or stop her from going the distance, you wouldn't have just me to answer too."

"No?"

"Nope. You'd also have Tristan, Luke, and probably about every other person in Stars Hollow. Got it?"

Dean nods a little scared. "Good. I'll tell her you were here." She closes the window. 

~~Gilmore Mansion~~

"This was a great meal Mrs. Gilmore thank you so much for having me."

"It was a pleasure Tristan. We'll see you soon."

"Grandma I had fun. Can I take one of the apple tarts for the ride?"

"Here take three so that your mother and Tristan can have one too." Emily smiled. This should have been her daughter. 

"Goodnight Grandma. Bye Grandpa!"

"Good night Rory. Tristan!" Her grandfather called from the other room.

"Goodnight kids. Have a safe ride home."

~~Back at the Gilmore's~~

"We're home!" Rory called as Tristan and Rory walked into the house.

"Oh apple tarts!" Lorelai grabbed the bag out of Tristan's hand before they could even get their coats off. 

"Lorelai hold it! Two of those are for us." Lorelai gave him a dirty look.

"Just for that I'm making you drive all the way back to Hartford and then making you drive back here tomorrow morning." Rory gave her mom a look.

"You know as well as I do Tristan is staying the night. Tris, you get the couch. See you in the morning." Rory kissed his cheek.

"Night Ror."

"Night sweetie." They watch her go into her bedroom and then Lorelai and Tristan get Tristan's sheets for the couch. After getting him comfortable Lorelai sat in her favorite chair. 

"Ok so how'd it really go?" Tristan laughed. 

"It was ok. We both wanted to get out of there before dinner started but we were on our best behavior."

"Sure. Tris, can I ask you a question?" Tristan looks at her quizzically.

"Sure I guess."

"What's going on with you two?" He looks down at his hands and then back at Lorelai. He knows anything he says won't find itself somehow in Rory's brain, and that he could trust her.  He decides to tell her the truth.

"Really? Nothing we're friends and that's it. But I want to be more Lorelai. I've loved that girl since the first day of kindergarten and when you guys moved it broke my heart. When you asked me for directions a few months ago I thought I was seeing a ghost then when I saw Rory later and figured out it really was her I fell in love all over again. I figured I'd tell her how I felt after a while and she'd feel the same way back you know? But then Bag Boy came into the picture. Now I don't know what to do. Then at the dance I was just so jealous. I saw them kissing and everything I just couldn't deal with it. Lorelai I just want to be more than friends soo much." The expression on his face turned to dreamy. "I remember the fun we had and no matter what my problems were at home I knew if I saw her I would be happy. No matter what we were doing. But when I saw her ask him to the formal and was so excited about it I'd realized I'd probably lost my chance. I'm just glad I never told her this so we can still be friends."

Lorelai sat with a soft smile on her face. This is the man she knew would care about her daughter, the guy who Rory could turn to about anything, the guy who would never park somewhere with probably ulterior motives than what actually happened. This is the guy that loved Rory to no end. 

"I knew you liked her Tris. It's kind of obvious to everyone except for my smart little girl in there. But I didn't know you felt this strongly about her. And let me tell you. I like you a whole lot more than that Dean kid." Tristan smiled. Lorelai noticed he looked tired but it also looked as though a weight had been lifted off of his chest, "I'll try and help you but the Dean thing is new. You might have to wait." Tristan nodded. He had waited this long he can't wait a little longer. Lorelai got up tousled his hair, which he immediately ran a hand through, and went up to bed. Tristan sank down into the couch and fell to sleep felling better that he had finally told someone how he felt.


	10. A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls...

A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls: He's Baaaaccccckkkkk

Author: Ice

Rating-Pg-13

Pairing: Some R/T, Some R/D and some L/C

A/N: Again thanks for all of the reviews and yes I will continue and will try to update as often as possible but I got stuff coming up at school and my fingers can only type so fast! Next chapter coming soon.

Tristan was walking down the road with Rory towards the diner where Lorelai was helping Luke paint, and thought about what had happened in the past few weeks.

Ever since he told Lorelai about how he felt, she's been extra careful about mentioning Dean in his presence, even pointing out some bad qualities to Rory. But as far as he could tell Dean and Rory where as close as ever, which tore his heart apart. Unfortunately though he hadn't been around much, his grandfather had gotten sick and Tristan didn't want to leave his side. Rory had visited him while he was in the hospital though, so she seen his grandfather again and gotten his stamp of approval. Now Tristan just had to figure out how to get Rory away from Bag Boy for good.

"Mom!" Tristan pulled out of his trance to see Rory wave to her mother who was going towards the market.

"Hey guys!" Lorelai nodded her head ever so slightly to tell Tristan that Dean wasn't working. Rory didn't notice. 

"You guys got enough paint?" Tristan said looking at the diner where Luke was still unloading paint from his truck.

"I told him not to get all of those but you know Luke." Rory and Tristan could barely hear her last words as a motorcycle roared past them.

"Oh my god I want that." Lorelai said.

"What the bike or the guy?" Tristan asked smugly. Lorelai gave him a look.

The bike rounded the corner again and came back to them. They stood there as the bike stopped. Tristan went into protector mode. 

"Can we help you?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah. You could take off your shirt." The biker took off his helmet.

"Dad!" Rory ran to the biker who turned out to be her father. 

"Chris."

"Lorelai." He said after he left Rory's hug. He got off his bike and walked on to the sidewalk. He looks from Lorelai to Rory and then finally seems to notice Tristan.

"Hi Mr. Hayden. Great to see you again."

"Tristan?" Tristan nodded and Chris wrapped him in a big bear hug. When Tristan was released Chris turned to Lorelai. 

"You look good Lor."

"What are you doing here Dad?"

"I'm here to see you. And your mom who isn't saying  anything about as loud as a person can."

"Hello." Lorelai seemed to spit it out.

"Oh. A word I feel special," Tristan nudged Lorelai, "My parents are back in Connecticut and they asked me to visit so I thought I'd pass through Stars Hollow and see my Gilmore girls." Rory was smiling, put his arm around her waist. She smiled at him. 

"So where are you staying Mr. Hayden?"

"Call me Chris, Tristan. And I'm not sure yet."

"Stay with us Dad!" Chris looked at Lorelai.

"I don't know Rory." He said. Lorelai looked from her daughter to her ex boyfriend. 

"No Chris stay with us. You can stay on the couch. Of course this might mean Tristan actually has to go home this weekend." She gave him a smile. 

"Yeah my Dad said he wanted me home for Grandfather's homecoming anyway so I actually," he looked at his watch, "gotta get going now. I'll see you guys later."

He hugged Lorelai and Rory, whispering "call me if you need anything," into Rory's ear. He waved at Chris and started down the sidewalk to Luke's where his Mustang was parked.

~~Gilmore House~~

"He looks good doesn't he?"

"Yeah." Lorelai said with a sigh.

"I like his hair shorter." Lorelai nods as they make the couch up for Christopher.

"I wonder if he'll stay longer this time."

"I wouldn't bet a lot of money on it kid." 

"Maybe." Rory said dreamily. Christopher comes into the room.

"Hey girls." 

"Hi Dad. We ordered Chinese while you were in the shower it should be here any minute."

"Ok." He took the mug of coffee Lorelai offered him.

"So how's Diane?"

"Long gone sweetie." Chris looked somewhat guilty. 

"Well. OK. I'm gonna go study before the food comes." 

"Rory, tomorrow is Saturday."

"I know I like to get it out of the way so I can do extra credit on Sunday." Rory leaves for her room leaving her parents alone.

"Don't look at me." Lorelai said meaning the extra studying.

"I do wonder where she gets the studious thing from cause god knows it wasn't from us."

"Why the hell are you here?"

"Behold the queen of the subtle transition." 

"Why are you here?" 

"You're gonna force me to lawyer up officer." 

"Christopher." 

"Ok look. I've been making some changes, especially my career and I think I finally have all my ducks lined up in a row." 

"You're opening a shooting gallery." 

"I've been tying up loose ends in my life." 

"Do they make that much string?" 

"You know you've always had that verbal thing, quick mind - it's annoying." 

"So you've been tying up loose ends."

"I don't know how much your dad has told you but I'm on the verge of kind of a big success, it's for real this time. I've got a company with an actual cash flow, I've got employees, I've got an accountant for God's sake. He wears a tie and says words like 'fiduciary' and 'ironically'. I mean it's for real this time Lor." 

"I would love to believe it is." 

"Why does your dad have more faith in my than you." 

 "My father hit his head surfing Rincon a couple of years ago. His judgement's a little off." 

"So you have zero faith?" 

"I've known you since I was six Chris. You're the guy that crashed his Porsche two hours after his parents gave it to him for his 16th birthday." 

"And you were the girl in the Pinky Tuscadero t-shirt sitting right next to me." 

"Horrified." 

"Think again." 

"Alright, having a blast then horrified." 

"Just listen to me will you?" 

"I'm listening to you. Your life's back on track, I think that's great. And I appreciate you coming all the way out here, for the very first time might I add, to tell us that." 

"I didn't come out here just to tell you that." 

"No?" 

"There's some things I need to do....to take care of." 

"Like?" 

"I haven't been enough a part of Rory's life. So I wanna be around more, to be a pal she can depend on. I mean I'm not crazy, I know there's already a life going on here and God knows she doesn't need anyone besides you but...if you give me a chance...." 

"I've always had the door to Rory open for you." 

"I know." 

"You've hardly ever used it."  

"Well I wanna use it now. Is that ok?" 

"Of course it is."  

"Good." They were interrupted by Rory who said, "I'm going to a softball game tomorrow and wanted to know if you wanted to go with me."

"Your playing softball?" Chris had a surprised look on his face.  Lorelai and Rory burst out laughing.

"You play softball that's a good one." Lorelai said.

"No it's my friend's game. I told him I'd come watch."

"Tristan?"

"No Dean."

"Dean?" 

"Dean."

"Yeah I'll come." Rory had a big smile on her face as she turned and left the room. 

"There's a Dean?"

"There's a Dean." Lorelai confirmed.

"What about Tristan? The way he was looking at her I thought…"

"Yeah I know. But nope. There's a Dean."

"Oh. How did this happen?"

"She's sixteen."

"I need a beer." He gets up and goes into the kitchen.

~~Baseball field~~

There was one guy at bat with two outs. Luke is pitching, and Dean is on the sidelines getting ready to bat. 

"Three strikes you're out!" The umpire, Kirk, said. Rory and Chris were in the bleachers. 

"So which one's Dean?" Rory pointed to the guy walking up to the plate.

"And that's Luke, pitching."

"The diner guy." Rory nodded.

"I think Mom and I would starve if it wasn't for him."

"So Luke you gonna make it over the plate this time?" Kirk asked.

"Shut up Kirk."

"I mean you don't have to but it would make the game a lot more intresting." 

"That's it." Luke starts walking towards Kirk who starts running around the bases.

Dean puts the bat down and walks over to Rory and Chris, knowing this could take a while. 

"Hey Rory."

"Hey Dean. Dean this is my Dad," She motioned towards Christopher, "Dad this is Dean."

"Uh. Hi."

"Hi Dean."

"So you live in the area?" Dean asked trying to make conversation. (You see Luke chasing Kirk in the background) 

"Nope just road in for a couple of days on my bike." Dean perks up. 

"What kind do you have?"

"A 2000 Indian." Rory says proudly.

"I have a '86 Suzuki." 

"Nice!" Chris said. Rory looked puzzled.

"I didn't know you had a bike." Dean shrugged. 

"Dean come on we got a game to play!" Luke called from the field. Apparently Kirk had collapsed and Luke let him off the hook.

"Bye Rory." Dean said and kissed her cheek before going back to the field.

"So that was a Dean?" 

"That was a Dean." They turn back to the game. 

~~Gilmore House Later that Day~~

"So then we were stalked by a couple of townspeople."

"They mean well." 

"That's what Rory said." A phone rings.

"What the hell is that? That's not our ring."

"It's my cell Lorelai."

"Oh."

"Hello? Oh Hi Emily," he turns to Lorelai, "It's your mother." He pauses for a second. "Actually I'm sitting in the house with Lorelai right now. Rory's in her room studying. Ok hold on." Chris holds the phone out to Lorelai.

"She wants to talk to you." Lorelai makes a face but takes the phone anyway.

"Hello?"

"Lorelai Christopher's in town!"

"Really? And here I was just talking to a perfect spitting image of him, must be a hologram."

"Anyway. I've had the best idea. Since Christopher is in town and so are his parents as I'm sure you've heard, why don't we all have a big dinner? You remember Christopher's parents don't you?"

"Yes mother."

"Well this way we can see the Hayden's and Rory can meet them. We've invited them to Friday night's dinner."

"Dinner with you guys and the Hayden's?" Chris gave her a scared look but nodded. "It's ok. But can Rory invite someone?" Moral support she mouthed to Chris.

"Of course. I'll have Rosetta set an extra place for Tristan. Oh it'll be a wonderful reuion. Who would've thought?"

"Not me that's for sure. Bye Mom."

"Good Bye Lorelai." They hung up and Lorelai and Chris looked at each other. This was going to be intresting.


	11. A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls...

A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls: The Dinner

Author: Ice

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait people but my internet went down again, and the end of school is coming up which means finals and end of school papers. I'll try to write the next chapter soon. Sorry again. 

~~Gilmore House Foyer~~

"Are you sure you aren't feeling sick or something?"

"Mom I'm fine. Dad and Tristan will be there to keep you entertained, and I want to meet my paternal grandparents."

"But sweetie. You have met them." 

"I want to remember it." Lorelai gave Rory a scowl as Rory handed her a jacket. 

"Come on Lore. It won't be that bad. And if it is I'll buy you as many coffees as you can drink while I'm still here." Lorelai perked up a little bit at Chris's offer. 

"You're here how much longer?" Chris and Rory smiled as they pushed Lorelai out the door.

~~Gilmore Mansion~~

Lorelai, Rory, and Chris drove up to the Gilmore Mansion where Tristan's car was waiting outside the gate. Lorelai rolled down her window.

"Afraid to go in?" Tristan laughed. 

"No. Waiting for you guys." Tristan rolled his window back up and pulled into the driveway. The Gilmore Jeep followed.

Lorelai walked quickly up to the front door followed by the others. Rory ran the doorbell. 

"Christopher! Hello. It's nice to see you again, come in, come in. Richard they're here!" 

Emily escorted them into the living room where Richard was fixing drinks

"Well hello there Christopher! How are you? How's the job?"

"Doing well Richard thanks." 

"Hello Tristan." 

"Hello Mr. Gilmore."

"Oh Richard. Isn't Rory the spitting image of Christopher?" Chris hugged Lorelai and Tristan smiled at Rory.  

"Remember the show those two put on Richard?"

"What show?" Tristan asked looking from a horrified Lorelai to an amused Christopher.

"Your were Lucy and I was Schroeder. You were lying on the coffee table."

"And you were pretending it was a piano," Lorelai finished. Rory was trying not to giggle. 

"We played the same song," Chris said. 

"Suppertime." They said at the same time. Tristan smiled. Lorelai saw this. 

"Hey Tristan wipe that smirk off your face you and little missy here did a few things like this when you were little."

The doorbell rings. 

"That must be Francine and Straub." Emily got up to answer the door. Tristan saw Rory tense. Lorelai must have sensed it too.

"This is so weird. I mean these are my other grandparents. What should I call them?"

"Call them what I call them  -ass.."

"Chris…" Lorelai said warningly. Tristan smirked knowing what Chris was talking about.

"Sorry my tie's too tight." Rory smiled timidly and Tristan gave her a protective squeeze.

"Just call them Straub and Francine or Mr. And Mrs. Hayden or umm…Gram and Gramps? Why don't you avoid calling them anything." 

They come into the living room.

"Hello Mother, Pop." Chris greeted them.

"Christopher." Said Straub.

"Hello Christopher." Said Francine.

"Mr. And Mrs. Hayden long time no see."

"Lorelai your looking well."

"Francine this is Rory, I don't think you've seen her in a while." Emily said.

"Yes I believe she was just started to form sentences." Straub said.

"Hello." Rory slightly curtsies. 

"Did you just curtsey?" Tristan whispered in Rory's ear while Lorelai stifled a laugh.

"Shut up." She hissed back.

"And this is Rory's friend Tristan DuGrey." Tristan stuck his hand out to shake with Straub.

"DuGrey? As in Janlan DuGrey's granson?"

"Yes sir." 

"Well Straub, how is retirement treating you? 

"Yes do tell us about the Bahamas." Emily said. 

"You can get an entire island there for the cost of a decent house here." 

"Really?" Richard looked interested. 

"How about you Richard, any thoughts of retirement crossing your mind?" 

"Oh Straub, if only you could talk him into it. I've given up." 

"We're very pleased about Christopher's business success out in California." Richard said.

"Yes, it's taken a while but it seems to be finally coming together. Seems to be." Straub said.

"You might want to say something Ror." Tristan whispered in her ear.

 "Mr. and Mrs. um....are you enjoying your time here, um....you...two?" 

"That she got from you." Chris said to Lorelai. 

"How old are you young lady?" Straub asked.

"16." 

"Dangerous age for girls" Lorelai looked at Mr. Hayden.

"Straub." 

"Rory is a very special child - excellent student, very bright." Richard boasted. 

"Really? Where do you go to school?" 

"Chilton Predatory School."

"And your grades?" 

"Straight A's Dad."

"I believe he was asking Rory Christopher." Chris looked at his mother. Rory looked uncomfortable, unsure what to do. Tristan looked at her sympathy in her eyes.

"I hate president Bush." Lorelai said without warning.

"What?" asked Straub, not sure if he heard right. 

"Lorelai...." Emily said warningly.

"Oh boy." Chris and Tristan said in unison.

"He's stupid and his face is too tiny for his head and I just want to toss him out." 

"That is the leader of our country young lady." 

"Ignore her." 

"His face is too tiny for his head, what kind of thing is that to say?" Francine said.

"I see your daughter is just as out of control as ever." 

"Pop please. Let's try and keep it civil." 

"Tell me Lorelai, what have you been doing with your life anyway, besides hating successful businessmen. I'm just curious." 

"Actually Staurb, I run an inn in Stars Hollow."

"Nice to see you've found your calling." 

"Dad, please." 

"And is your life everything you hoped it would be?" 

"Yes it is." 

"Because it seems to me you might not want to take such a haughty tone when you announce to the world that you work in a hotel." 

"Well there's nothing wrong with where I work." 

"Straub please. I'm getting a headache." 

"Come on Richard, lead us into the dining room, now." 

"If you had attended a university as your parents had planned and as we planned in vain for Christopher, you might have aspired to something more than a blue collared position." 

"Dad don't do this." 

 "And I wouldn't give a damn about you derailing your life if you hadn't swept my son along with you. 

"Rory, Tristan go into the other room. Now. Go." Lorelai said sternly.

"I'm going to have to echo Christopher's call for civility here. A mutual mistake was make many years ago by these two, but they have come a long way since." 

"A mutual mistake Richard? This whole evening is ridiculous. We're supposed to sit here like one big happy family and pretend that the damage that was done is over, gone? I don't care about how good a student you say that girl is...." 

"Hey!" 

"Our son was bound for Princeton. Every Hayden male attended Princeton including myself, but it all stopped with Christopher. It's a humiliation we've had to live with every day, all because you seduced him into ruining his life. She had that baby and ended his future." 

~~The Next Room~~

Tristan took Rory in his arms as he heard what was being said in the next room. 

"You wanna go upstairs to your old room?" He felt her shake her head in his chest.

He hears the Gilmore's and the Hayden's fighting about Rory and Lorelai's job. He holds Rory tighter and feels her tears against his chest. They hear the door slam. Rory wiped her eyes quickly.  Tristan looks down at Rory. Emily comes into the room. 

"There you two are! I was wondering where you went."

"I'm sorry." Rory said Tristan's arm still around her.

"No. There's nothing for you to be sorry about. Now can I get you two anything?"

"We're fine Mrs. Gilmore."

"Well that was quite a bit of excitement tonight."

"Yep." 

"Not the good kind."

"Nope." Rory said shaking her head.

"None of this means anything Rory."

"I know."

"Straub is actually a good man. Very smart. He was one of the top lawyers in his field - a very arcane aspect of International law. And he's always been so active in his community. His charity work has never diminished over the years. Oh let's face it - he's a big ass" Rory laughs and Tristan smiles happy to hear that wonderful sound. "Rory, I know you heard a lot of talk about various disappointments this evening and I know you've heard a lot of talk about it in the past. But I want to make this very clear - you, young lady, your person and your existence have never ever been - not even for a second -included in that list. Do you understand me?"  

"Yeah I do."

"Ok good.  Now here." Emily hands them a plate of leftovers.

Rory and Tristan ate and then went into the den to watch tv. Every once in a while Rory would sniff or push her head further into Tristan's chest. He hugged her, and pulled her closer.

~~Later that night~~

"Where were you guys?" Tristan asked Lorelai and Chris as they were leaving the house.

"No where." 

"Where's no where?"

"Where we were." Lorelai said. 

"Ah." Rory and Tristan looked at each other.

"So you coming back to our house Tris?" Lorelai asked him trying to change the subject. 

"Yeah I guess. I got nothing to do at home." He got into his car and drove out the driveway. Followed by the Gilmore/Hayden crew.


	12. A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls...

A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls: What Just Happened?

Author: Ice

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I also don't own the movie Ever After.

Pairing: Some R/D, Some R/T, Some L/C 

Author's Note: Some actually R/T interaction in this chapter. I just wanted to say again that the reason I use some of the script in my story is that even though Tristan is totally in their life in the show doesn't mean that some things wouldn't happen. Some would be different yes but not everything. Oh and thanks for the reviews!!!

They got back to the Gilmore house and Tristan, Lorelai, Rory, and Chris sat down for a movie night. Rory popped Ever After, a favorite of hers into the VCR and settled back on the couch against Tristan.

Half way into the movie the phone rings.   
 "Tristan you're closest." Lorelai said from her spot against Chris on the floor.  Tristan sighed and answered the phone wondering who would be calling at 10:30 at night. 

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" A male voice said on the other side of the line. Tristan recognized Dean's voice right away. 

"It's Tristan. Who's this?" Tristan said smiling, he knew this would annoy the hell out of Dean and he loved toying with him.

"It's Dean, _Dristan_. Let me talk to Rory." 

"Hold on she's indisposed at the moment," he held the phone away from his mouth slightly and said "Rory you might want to put your shirt back on it's for you."

Rory looked at him like he was nuts and grabbed the phone. 

"Hello? Hi Dean. No he was just kidding. He came over to watch movies with me and my parents." 'oh, I like the sound of that. My parents.' She thought as she left the room with the phone.

"You're horrible Tristan." Lorelai said.

"I don't know if I like you telling my daughter to put her shirt on." Chris added.

"You told Lorelai to take her shirt off in the middle of the street," Tristan pointed out.

"Touche'" Chris said.

Rory came back into the room and smacked Tristan upside the head.

"Boy it's a good thing he's forgiving," she settled back into Tristan's chest.

"So what did Dean want?" Chris asked.

"He just wanted to give the final plans on tomorrow night." 

"Tomorrow night?" 

"Our 3 month anniversary." 

~~~After the movie~~~

"Night kids. I'm going to bed." Chris said. 

"I'll be up in a second Chris." Lorelai said as he climbed up the stairs. 

"What happened at Grandma's mom?" Rory asked a skeptic look on her face.

"Nothing." Tristan smiled  "you know we haven't really had a chance to talk." 

"About you and Dad?"

"No, about all the warm and fuzzy family moments that went on tonight. Are you ok?"

Tristan felt Rory tense against him. "Yeah." 

"You know all those crazy people saying those horrible things were directing them at me not you." 

"They were directing them to you because you had me." 

"No, they were directing them at me because I screwed up their big 'Citizen Kane' plans. That's all." 

"They don't even want to know me do they?" Tristan hugged the girl in his arms and Lorelai sent a sympathetic look their way. 

"That is not true. They are just so full of anger and stupid pride that stands in the way of them realizing how much they want to know you."

"Yeah." 

"Their loss and it's a pretty big one."

"It sure is." Tristan added. 

"I'm going to bed now." Rory said. 

"Hey. No regrets - from me or your dad." 

"Yeah?" 

"Oh, I mean no regrets about you. There's a misspelled tattoo incident that I'm sure he'd like to erase from his bio - but you that's a no brainer." 

"Wait. Where does Dad have a misspelled tattoo?"

"Ah, ah, another story for another time, possibly before your first trip to Mazatlan. Good night babe. 'Night Tristan." 

"Good night mom."

"Night Lorelai." 

They watched Lorelai climb up the stairs leaving them on the couch. They looked at each other. 

"How are you really Ror?"

"Umm…ok.  I think. It's hard hearing people saying that about you. About your parents. That you were a mistake. I mean I knew I was a mistake but…"

"Rory you were never a mistake." Tristan said to her.   
 "I know. But you know what I mean."   
"Yeah." She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. She got off the couch and walked to go into her room but stopped at the arm of the couch. "Thanks Tristan. For tonight. For being there." 

"You're welcome Rory." Tristan looked into her eyes. Rory froze. Her eyes stared back into his and for a second her body was not her own. She felt like something was pushing her towards Tristan whom she saw had love and worry in his eyes. They moved closer over the arm of the couch.  

She backed off a second before their lips touched. "I'm sorry Rory. I don't know what I am doing."

"Umm… It's ok. I'm gonna go to bed. See you in the morning." She left the room in a hurry and Tristan heard her door close. He leaned back into the couch.

"What just happened?" He asked himself out loud. 

Rory ran into her room and closed the door. She leaned against the door and said,    "What just happened?" 


	13. A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls...

A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls: Will She Go To Him?

Author: Ice

A/N: Ok I'm gonna try my darnedest to update more often because school is coming to an end and I don't have to feel guilty for writing fanfic instead of doing hw. Ok? Ok. Thanks for all the reviews!!!

Lorelai woke up the next morning, Christopher lying next to her. She smiled got up and made her way downstairs to make her favorite drink.  She walked down the stairs and saw Tristan lying on the couch. Last night he was really there for Rory and Lorelai was glad he was. She didn't think Rory could've handled it alone. She was a strong girl but a person could only take so much. She looked in on Rory. She was sleeping soundly, a small smile across her face. Lorelai looked at her daughter. She had two guys that loved her and as much as she liked Dean she wanted Rory to end up with Tristan. They had a history. Tristan she could trust. Dean she wasn't sure what he would do. Lorelai got this feeling that in a second he could hurt her daughter. But Tristan would be there to pick up the pieces. Hopefully. Lorelai turned back towards the kitchen where she found Chris.

            "Hi." She said with a smile on her face. She walked to where he was standing and wrapped him in a hug. He kissed her. 

            "Hi. You want some coffee?" 

            "You have to ask?" Lorelai went to the cupboard and got out four mugs. Two for her and Christopher, and two for the sleeping beauties. Chris poured some coffee and sat down next to Lorelai at the kitchen table. 

            Tristan was watching unnoticed from the doorway. He saw the way Lorelai looked at Chris. It was the same look that Rory gave him last night. He loved that look on her. Yet tonight, she was going to celebrate her three-month anniversary with her boyfriend that wasn't him. He knew she had never given Dean that look. Tristan walked into the kitchen and grabbed the mug of coffee that was meant for him. 

            "Morning Tristan. Sleep well?" 

            "Yes. Thanks." He sat down. 

            "Oh. Chris by the way Rory might ask about the tattoo incident later."

            "You told her Lorelai?" Lorelai shrugged.

            "It kinda just came out." Chris and Tristan smiled. And Chris sipped his coffee. 

            "In that case it might just come out about a certain umm…let's see. Piercing incident that you never wanted to know about?" Lorelai face turned to a look of horror. 

            "You wouldn't." Chris smirked and drank the rest of his coffee.

            "Dad wouldn't what?" Rory asked coming out of her room. She looked around the table avoiding Tristan's stare. 

            "Nothing Rory. Want some coffee? We're gonna go to Luke's in a bit to get breakfast." Rory nodded going the long way around the table to get her coffee so she wouldn't go near Tristan. The three at the table noticed. 

            "I'm gonna drink this while I get dressed."

            "Ok. Hun." The door to Rory's room closed and Lorelai and Christopher both looked at Tristan. 

            "Spill." Tristan told them what had happened the night before. 

            "I'm figuring she feels guilty now even though nothing happened," he finished up. 

            "Or, she's not sure how she feels about you or Dean and is trying to figure it out." Chris said. The three sat in silence looking drinking their coffee. 

~~Later that Day~~

Tristan and Chris had left. Tristan had to see his grandfather about something and Chris couldn't stay. He has to get back to Boston, where his company had moved him, to get some things done. So it was just Lorelai and Rory to get ready for Rory's anniversary dinner with Dean. 

"Ok you're almost done." Lorelai said spraying the last strand in place with hairspray, "That's it." Rory turned towards her mother. She was wearing a dark blue dress, her hair in curls framing her face. She had the bracelet Dean gave her and the locket Tristan gave her on. She hadn't worn the bracelet for a while, but she wore the necklace ever day. Tristan had made sure it was the type of necklace you could wear with anything. 

"You excited? Me on the other hand I'm ecstatic about having to go to my parents' all by myself." Rory nodded not exactly sure how she felt. The doorbell rang. 

"That's Dean. I'll see you tonight ok?" Rory nodded hugged her mom and ran out the door. Lorelai shook her head. 

~~Dinner~~

"Dinner was great Dean." Rory exclaimed putting down her fork. Dean smiled at her. 

"It's not over yet." She looked at him with interest. They ordered dessert. Dean noticed Rory looked preoccupied. 

"Rory? Are you ok?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine." Dean looked at her skeptically but accepted what she said.

~~After Dinner in Hartford~~

"Hey Rory, I want to give you your gift now. Come on." Dean led her to a junk yard.

"Oh I feel so special your giving me a junk yard." She said. Dean laughed and walked to a frame of a car. He spread out his arms and said "here."

"A car? You're giving me a car?"

"I'm building you a car."

"You're building me a car? I had no idea 3 months was the car anniversary."

"Yeah next month you get a plane." 

"Wow. Thank you." She kissed him. They climbed in to where the seats were. Her in the driver's seat and him in the passenger. 

"You're welcome." Dean suddenly looked serious. Rory was still grinning like an idiot over the car. 

"Rory?" Rory looked at him, "I love you." She got a surprised look on her face. 'Did he just say he loves me?' she thought. 

"Rory? I just said I love you." She looked at him fear in her eyes. Her mind's eye saw Tristan where Dean was. A smile flickered on her lips quickly and then she realized that it was really Dean sitting there. 

"I…umm…thank you."

"Thank you!" He said in an angry voice. "What is it with you and this thank you thing?" Rory's mind kept going to Tristan. 

"Rory," he said in a calmer voice, "I love you. I need to know how you feel."

"Can't I just feel how I feel?" She could feel the tears coming.

"I need to know Rory." She sat there. "This has something to do with Tristan doesn't it?"

Rory was quiet for a minute and then said "No! How could you think such a thing? Saying I love you is a really difficult thing." 

"Well I just did it." 

"And you did it really well." 

"What the hell does that mean?" 

"I'm sorry. Please. This totally came as a surprise. I mean, with the dinner, and the car, and then the… I just need a minute to think" Rory's mind kept flashing back to the night before with Tristan. 

"This is not something that you think about Rory. This is either something that you feel or you don't." 

"Please, don't be mad." 

"Why? Because I say I love you and you wanna think about it? I mean, go home and discuss it with your mother? Make one of your pro/con lists?" 

"Not fair." 

"I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I don't even know what I was thinking. You obviously don't feel the same way, or you're confused of how you feel about me."

"Dean. Please, it's just not that easy for me. I mean, saying I love you means a lot. Think about it from my point of view. I mean, my mom and our life. I mean, my mom said that she loved my dad and then. . ." 

"You don't get pregnant saying I love you." 

"I know. I'm just confused. I need to…It's a really big deal." 

"Fine, come on."

"Dean, please don't be mad." 

"I'll take you to your grandma's." 

"Dean, tonight was amazing. It was perfect. Please, I swear, I just need a minute to. . ." "Whatever, it doesn't matter, all right? Let's go." 

Rory climbed out of her car and followed Dean to his near tears. She felt guilty that her mind wasn't totally on that night and that when Dean said I love you to her, her mind imagined Tristan saying it. She didn't know what to feel. 

Dean dropped her off at the gate in front of her grandma's house. As soon as she got out of the car he sped off. 

She looked up to the house then down the street in the direction of Tristan's. A puzzled look on her face, she looked towards her grandparents' house then again towards Tristan's.

            "Hi," She said tears in her eyes, "I think Dean just broke up with me."

(A/N: Ok I no that they most likely didn't go to a Hartford junkyard but I had to fit the ending in somehow. Ummm…also


	14. A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls...

A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls: Crush

Author: Ice

Disclaimer and all the rest: Look at the back chapters

"Hi," She said tears in her eyes, "I think Dean just broke up with me."

Her mother hugged her, in the driveway. She had just snuck out of her parents' house, who had set her up on a blind date. 

"Mom? Can we go home?" Lorelai nodded and led her daughter to the jeep.     

            Lorelai put her daughter to bed after Rory told her what had happened. The poor girl was so tired. Lorelai went to the phone picked it up and dialed Tristan's number. 

            "He what!?!? Is she okay?" Tristan exclaimed when Lorelai told him. It was late but Lorelai wouldn't think that Tristan would mind the call.

            "She's doing as well as can be expected Tris. I mean her first love just broke up with her. Don't come over now. Ok? She's sleeping." Tristan calmed down a little bit, " I just wanted to let you know. Call before you come over tomorrow. I have a feeling she'll be in denial." Tristan mumbled a sure and said goodbye. This guy was going to pay for hurting her.

~~The Next Day at Dean's house~~

            "What." Dean answered the door where Tristan was standing. Tristan punched him and turned around. 

            "That was for Rory." He said as he walked to his car. Then Tristan drove back to Hartford.

~~At school the Monday After~~

            "Hi Rory," Tristan said softly when he saw her at school. She hugged him. And he didn't want to let go. He didn't want anything to hurt her anymore and he thought maybe if he had her in his arms the world couldn't hurt her. 

            "Mom told you?" she asked into his chest.

            "She called me the night it happened." He replied smoothing out her hair. Madeleine, Louise, and Paris walked up. 

            "Well look at the happy couple." Tristan glared at Paris. Rory pulled away from him.  Madeleine handed Rory and Tristan an invitation. 

            "I'm having a party tonight. Feel free to invite a friend." Madeleine said and then the five just stood there, an uncomfortable silence between them. 

            "Ok then. We'll see you later." Louise said and walked away. Tristan looked at Rory and saw a small smile on her face. The bell rang and they walked to class.

~~The Gilmore's After School~~

            Tristan had driven Rory home. After a day of school she was good at hiding the fact that she was miserable, busying herself with work, making sure Tristan had enough junk to eat at lunch, but he knew that inside she was probably tearing herself apart. 

            Tristan pulled into a parking spot next to Luke's and saw most of Stars Hollow watching Rory get out of the car and into the building he followed her. They were all wondering what had happened between Stars' Hollow's happy couple and if the blonde haired Tristan, who they had come to know and love, had anything to do with it. 

Rory sat down at the table her mother was sitting at and Tristan did the same. 

            "Hey guys," she motioned for Luke to bring more drinks to the table.

            "Hi Mom."

            "How was school?" Lorelai looked at Tristan more than Rory, when she asked this, and Tristan gave her a look that meant that Rory wasn't doing much better. 

            "Fine." Luke came over with another coffee for Rory and a coke for Tristan.

            "Hi Rory, Tristan. Rory the burgers on it's way but would you like some strawberries while you wait?" Before she answered he said, nodding, "I'll get the strawberries." He turned to get the strawberries, but saw something through the window and went outside instead.

            "What the hell are you doing here?" Luke yelled when he got out the door.

            "Getting some coffee." Dean replied, annoyed.

            "Wrong." 

            "Excuse me?"

            "I'm using my right to refuse service." Luke shot back.

            "Are you serious?"

            "Turn around Bag Boy." Dean started walking towards the diner steps and Luke grabbed him and put him in a headlock. Tristan saw this out the window. "What the…." Lorelai and Rory turned to see what he was looking at and when Rory saw she dashed out the door to the two. Lorelai and Tristan followed.

            "Hey you two break it up!" Lorelai pushed them apart and saw Dean's shiner. "Did you do that?" Luke shook his head, "He had it when he walked up."

Rory walked up to Dean to inspect his black eye. "Dean are you ok? Where did you get this?" 

            "I'm fine," he said backing away from Rory. "I, uh, got a door opened on me." He said while looking at Tristan. Rory looked from Tristan to Dean and put two and two together. Luke and Lorelai looked on. 

            "I have to go." Dean said, walking away. Luke started to follow him, but Lorelai gave him a look. 

            "He started it!" Luke said in his defense. They went inside. Rory looked at Tristan. 

            "Rory, I..." Tristan was cut off.

            "Stop. Stop right now. You came here and gave him that black eye didn't you?" She shook her head. 

            "I was mad at him for hurting you. I needed to do something. I admit I was wrong but…" Rory sighed.

            "Leave Tristan. I can't look at you right now." Rory turned and went back into the diner. Tristan watched her. He realized now what a stupid idea it was to use Dean as a punching bag. He should have used his brain. But again his feelings for Rory got the better of him and he didn't. He looked to the diner again and then got into his car and drove off.

            Rory watched as Tristan drove off, tears were in her eyes. She had just lost Dean.  Why did she push Tristan away?

~~Gilmore House That night~~

            Rory flopped on her bed. She and her mother had just been to about every clothing store in Connecticut and she was pooped. Lorelai had thought that it would help her feel better about Tristan and Dean if  they went on a clothing spurge. Rory saw a book on the edge of her bed and reached for it, but it only ended up on the floor, face down. She reached for it and saw a piece of paper flutter from the pages. She picked up the paper. It was the invitation to Madeleine's party. She walked out of her room to where her mother was in the kitchen. 

            "Look." Rory showed her mother the invitation.

"Madeline's having a party." 

"I'm going to go." 

"You're going to a Chilton party?" Lorelai said skeptically. 

"Yes I am." 

"Honey, why don't you just stay home and read 'The Bell Jar'? Same effect."                   "Hey, I'm going to be going to school there for the next two and a half years. It wouldn't kill me to be social right? What's wrong with that?" 

"Nothing. You realize Tristan might be there." Rory hadn't thought of that. She hesitated. 

"I'm still gonna go." 

"Um, can I make a suggestion?" 

"Go ahead." 

"Why don't you see if Lane can come with you? You know that way if the socializing doesn't turn out how you planned you got a friendly face around. Especially since your not talking to Tristan." 

"Ok, good idea. Thank you." 

"You're welcome." 

"Can I take the car?"

"Yes." 

"Can I borrow something to wear?"

"Yes." 

"Are you gonna give in to anything I say because you feel sorry for me?"

"Yes!"

"I'll make a list." Rory said grabbing a paper and pen. 

~~Tristan's House same time~~

Tristan was sitting in his room, trying his hardest to just surf the net and not think about Rory. He opened his e-mail. No good, three messages from Rory from days before. He looked at his buddy list, no good. Rory was the first group on his buddy list and everyone else that was on he just didn't feel like talking to. An IM popped up on the screen. SEXYCAT173. He didn't know who that was but he clicked reply anyway.

Sexycat173: Hey. It's Liza. You going to Maddie's party tonight?

GGman: Maybe. 

Tristan thought about it. There was no way Rory was gonna go to a Chilton party. This might be the perfect opportunity to be the old Tristan. The player, the one all the girls flirted with, the fake Tristan. 

Sexycat173:  ::pouts:: I was hoping to see you there. Or even better I was hoping we could go together. ;)

GGman: Yeah Ok. I'll pick you up @ 8. 

SexyCat173: I'll see you then. 

She signed off. Tristan signed off and sighed. This was exactly what he needed a date he could use and throw away. 

~~Madeleine's House~~ 

"Tristan! Glad you could make it! Hey Liza." Madeleine greeted. She, Louise, and Paris shared a look. Tristan knew they were wondering why he was here without Rory. Tristan and Liza moved on to the back said hello to a few more people and then went into the den/TV room. Tristan felt his heart sort of close off in a way and he and Liza started making out. 

~~A few hours later~~

 "You came!" Madeline exclaimed when she saw Lane and Rory walk through the French doors.

"Yeah." Rory said.

"Who's watching the farm?" asked Louise, the comment was met with a glare from Lane.  

"Madeline you house is beautiful." Said Rory ignoring Louise. 

"Thanks it's my stepfather's." 

"So where is he?" Louise asked seductively. 

"My stepfather? He's in Japan." 

"No not your stepfather. Prince Charming?" Louise looked at Madeline like she was stupid.

"He didn't come." 

"Why?" 

"His white horse was in the shop." 

"You guys didn't break up did you?" 

"Hi, I'm Lane." Lane interrupted knowing Rory didn't want to talk about it.  

"As in 'walk down a...'?" Louise asked. 

"Yes exactly."

"Hi I'm Madeline." Two guys came up to Madeline and Louise and started kissing their necks.  

"So when does the tour of the pool house start?" one of the guys asked.  

"You've seen the pool house before." Madeline said cluelessly. 

"Yes but they haven't seen it at night right?" 

"Right." Said the other guy. 

"But…" 

" Madeline, you are not confused. Think. Process. Focus." 

"Oh! Bye!"

"Later Paris." Louise said, Rory hadn't even realized she was there. 

"No glove no love."  Louise gave Paris a look.  

Paris turned to Rory and Lane. "So I didn't think you were much of a party girl."  

"I'm not usually but I thought I might come by and check it out." 

"Same exact people we see at school except now we get to see them dance. So where is your boyfriend?" 

"We, um, we broke up." Rory looked uncomfortable. 

"Oh. Well at least you had a boyfriend for a while." 

"So do you know, um, which way would lead us to some soda?" 

"Keep up because I'm not turning around." Paris started walking.

            Tristan was walking around the corner, looking for Liza when he heard Rory's voice. 'No. It can't be.' He thought. He stopped short when he saw Rory and Lane walking behind Paris towards the soda. He turned and walked towards the bathroom where Liza had just come out of with Austin LaMove. Tristan got a shocked look on his face. No one came to a party with Tristan DuGrey and ended up locked in a bathroom with someone else. At least no one used to. 

            "Liza!" 

            "Tristan." She didn't even look sorry about being caught by her date. 

            "What the hell are you doing?" He could hear his voice rising a little. He didn't care.

            "Nothing."

            "Nothing?" She gave him a small seductive smile. 

            "Nothing." He watched as Austin slinked away. Liza turned the corner and went to get a drink.

            "Why? Why did you do that?"

            "Well you seemed distracted. Austin wasn't." Tristan looked from Liza to Rory, Lane and Paris, two of the three girls seemed to look sorry for him. 

            "God, Liza. You came here with me." She looked at him. 

            "Oh well. This is a good song. I'm gonna go dance." Tristan watched as she went onto the dance floor. He turned and Rory's eyes caught his own. Tristan walked into the next room.

            "I'll be right back Lane." Lane nodded. Rory followed Tristan into the room. She saw him playing the piano.

            "Should we do the Lucy and Shrouder bit like my parents did?" She gave Tristan a small smile. Tristan looked at her. He knew she was trying to make him feel better. She walked over to the piano bench and sat down. Tristan heard a song start up in the next room. Crush, by Mandy Moore. Tristan groaned inwardly. Rory looked at him. She looked into his blue eyes and felt her heart flutter. 'God he's so cute. What am I doing this is Tristan!!' 
    
    _You know everything that I'm afraid of_
    
    _You do everything I  wish I  did_
    
    _Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_
    
    _I know i should tell you how i fell_
    
    _I wish everyone would disappear_
    
    _Every time time you call me, I'm t_
    
    _To scared to be me_
    
    _too shy to say_
    
    Tristan looked at her and turned away, hoping Rory didn't see the look in his eyes. But she did. 
    
                                  Ooh, I got a crush on you
    
    I hope you feel the way that i do
    
    I get a rush
    
    When I'm with you
    
    _Ooh, I've got a crush on you _
    
    _A crush on you_
    
    _You know, I'm the one that you can talk to_
    
    _And sometimes you tell me thing that i don't want to know_
    
    _I just want to hold you_
    
    _And you say exactly how you feel about her_
    
    _And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way._
    
    It was a look of love. Not what she expected either. It was real love not brotherly love. And she thought maybe she might be returning the favor. Ever since they almost kissed two days before she had been having weird feelings. Actually even before that she had ignored most of them. She had put them in a drawer marked, Deal with Later. 
    
    _Ooh, I got a crush on you_
    
    _I hope you feel the way that i do_
    
    _I get a rush_
    
    _When I'm with you_
    
    _Ooh, I've got a crush on you _
    
    _A crush on you_
    
    "I'm sorry." Rory said.
    
    "Sorry about what?" 'That you kicked me out of Stars Hollow?'
    
    "About Liza." 'And that I got so mad at you.'
    
    "Oh. I don't want to talk about it." He turned away from her.
    
    "I'm also sorry that, you know…" He turned back to her. 
    
    "Yeah."  
    
    "I just got scared you know? But then afterward, when you left, I thought maybe I had lost you too and I couldn't deal with that. Not twice in a lifetime." He looked at her. 
    
    _Ooh, I wish i could tell somebody_
    
    _But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows_
    
    _I've got a crush on you_
    
    _A crush on you, I got a crush_
    
    "I don't think I could deal if I lost you again either." Their faces got a little closer. They both smiled. 
    
    _You say everything that no one says_
    
    _But i feel everything that you're afraid to feel_
    
    _I will always want you, I will always love you_
    
    _I've got a crush..._
    
    They kissed, a deep soul shaking kiss, one that was 10 years in the making. Rory pulled back and smiled. Tristan smiled back. 
    
    "I've been waiting for ever to do that." He said. Rory face suddenly contorted and she started to cry. 
    
    "Rory? What is it?" Tristan pulled her against him. 
    
    "It's not you. It's…It's…everything. I'm sorry." She got up to leave but he grabbed her arm and stood up.
    
    "Rory if I let you go right now I'm gonna regret it. So please don't go. What's the matter?" She shook her head. 
    
    "I'm scared Tristan. I'm scared that if something happens then it'll ruin our friendship and I wouldn't be able to deal without having you in my life at all. I love you too much to let that happen." Her sobs got louder. Tristan pulled her into the loveseat near the window and she leaned against his chest. 
    
    "Rory. I love you too much to ever let you go. I've loved you since the day I met you in kindergarten." She looked up at him. He smiled his sweet loving smile and hugged her. 
    
                   A few hours later Lane walked in with a Korean future doctor she had met named Henry. Rory had fallen asleep against Tristan and he was just sitting there smoothing out her hair. When Lane walked in he put a finger to his lips as if to say shhh. 
    
                   "Hey. It's almost 12. We should get going." She whispered. He nodded. 
    
                   "Rory," he said kissing the top of her head, "Come on Rory. It's time to get up." She sat up and looked at Lane then Henry, and finally Tristan. She smiled as her gaze fell upon his. "Hi." She stretched. 
    
                   "Hi." 
    
                   "Uh. Rory. It's after twelve and your mom wanted us to call. Oh by the way this is Henry." 
    
                   "Oh. Ok. Hi Henry. Aren't you in our English Lit class?" Rory asked, pulling her cell phone out of her purse. 
    
                   "Yeah. Hi Rory. Tristan." Tristan nodded to Henry. Rory dialed her house number. 
    
                   "Hi Mom." Pause. "yeah we're still at the party." Pause. "yes. We did make up." Tristan and Rory exchanged a smile. Pause. "ok we'll be home in about a half an hour. Bye." Rory hung up the phone. "We'd better get going." She said to Lane and Tristan, who was standing up and stretching his legs after having Rory lay against them for about two hours. A look past over Henry's face. One of disappointment. Tristan recognized that look. He motioned to Rory. "We'd better get going. We'll meet you outside Lane." Rory and Tristan walked through the party hand in hand. Looks were sent through the crowd, some disbelief, some happy, some regret.
    
                   "They're staring at us." Rory whispered.
    
    `               "They're staring at the beauty that is you." Tristan whispered back smiling. Rory smiled at him.  They walked out of the house to where they're cars were, as well as a few drunken kids who somehow made they're way outside. The two stopped when they got to the Gilmore Jeep. 
    
                   "So you'll meet us at my house?" Rory asked kissing Tristan. 
    
                   "Definitely." He replied, deepening the kiss.  Lane walked out hand in hand with Henry. 
    
                   "Uh Hmm." Lane interrupted the lovebirds. Rory and Tristan broke apart a small blush on each of their faces. 
    
                   "So ready to go?" Rory nodded and kissed Tristan goodbye. He walked to his car as Lane and Henry hugged. They pulled out of the driveway and started towards Stars Hollow. Rory drove in silence thinking about the night.
    
                   'This is what is right. I've been in denial about liking Tristan for practically my whole life. But we belong together. Yeah.' A smile came upon her face. 
    
                   Following Rory and Lane was Tristan blasting Lifehouse. He too was thinking of what had just happened.
    
                   'It finally happened. And she feels the same way. Right?' then he thought, 'She just broke up with Dean. What if I'm the transition guy? No she would never do that, to me. Besides, before they broke it off she almost kissed me. She wants this as much as I do…right?'  __

A/N :Sorry had to put the Lifehouse thing in.J 

            Sorry I posted the unfinished version of this chapter I didn't mean too. 


	15. Author's Note the Third in a Trilogy.

Okay I'm trying to post the next chapter of this story, A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls: Arrangements but it doesn't load. I'm not sure why. I'm going to try and post it again. But I just wanted to let people know yes there is a new chapter written. It's just a matter of having FF.net show it. J Ok that's all.

Ice


	16. A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls...

A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls: Arrangements

Author: Ice

Disclaimer and all the rest: Look at the back chapters

Author's Note: Crush's layout is weird. I think ff.net or my computer in uploading it changed it. It's still readable but hard. I uploaded a revised version so try and read that first if you haven't already. Thanks. Oh and also thanks for all the feedback I've been getting I really appreciate it. 

They pulled into Rory's driveway, Rory and Lane got out of the car. Rory waited for Tristan to get out of his car. She went over and kissed him. 

            "Hey." She said.

            "Hey." They smiled and walked toward the house. Lorelai met them at the door.

            "What's this? Hand holding? Making out in the driveway?" Lorelai smiled at the two. Rory was blushing and Tristan had a big goofy smile on his face,  "I'm going to bed. Congrats you too. Rory, Lane's in your room." Lorelai went upstairs.

            "Night Mom." Rory took off her jacket and Tristan walked over to where the extra blankets and things were kept. He set the couch up for himself and walked over to Rory.    

            "Goodnight, Mary." 

            "Night Bible Boy." They kissed again and Rory went into her room to an awaiting Lane. Tristan flopped on the couch. He was so glad that this had happened. He was finally kissing Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. He fell asleep that night the easiest he ever had, all worries had left his mind. Rory was his girlfriend. That's all he ever wanted.

Rory walked into her room with a smile on her face. Lane was already in her sleeping bag next to Rory's bed ready to gossip. 

            "Took you long enough." Lane said with a smile on her face. Rory looked at her. A few minutes later Rory was in her bed facing Lane. 

            "It's this amazing thing when we kiss, it's like, love, passion, friendship, all passing through our lips. It's just..." 

            "Amazing?" Lane finished. Rory nodded. 

            "I came there all depressed, half hoping to at least make up with him for today. But this is like it was meant to be. Like it was destined to happen. But anyway, Lane…Henry?" Lane looked embarrassed. 

            "His name is Henry Cho. He's gonna call me." 

            "So we both had a great night tonight then huh?" Lane nodded. They turned out the light and said goodnight falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

By the end of the next day it was all over Stars' Hollow that Rory and Tristan were going out. The town always liked Tristan and trusted him. So it was no surprise to even Tristan when Miss Patty came up to them in the diner when they were eating dinner and said to Rory, "He's a cute one Honey. If you let this one go I might pick him up." She smiled seductively at Tristan and turned away. Lorelai and Rory burst out laughing.

            On Monday even people who weren't at Madeline's party knew that Tristan and Rory were no longer "just friends". Some speculated that the were never "just friends".  By Thursday Rory was glared at by Tristan's old groupies so much she was glad that the If looks could kill thing wasn't true. She would have been dead many times over if it was.  Friday came before they knew it and Tristan and Rory were walking to Tristan's car after school. 

            "So I can't come over tonight or tomorrow because my grandfather wants to spend part of the weekend with me." Tristan told Rory as they walked, "So you'll have to last a day and a half without your boyfriend." Rory gave him a pointed look.

            "I think I'll manage. But can you last a day and a half without me?" Tristan stopped walking and hugged her almost cutting off her air supply.

            "No I don't think I'll be able to. My heart won't be with me until you are. I won't be able to breath all weekend!" 

            "Uhh…Tristan. Air. Need Air." He let go of her laughing. They kept walking to the car.             

            "I can only drop you off I can't come in cuz my grandfather wants to see me right after school." 

            "Oh. Then I'll take the bus. It doesn't make sense for you to drive all the way to Stars' Hollow then come back to Hartford."    

            "No. I'm driving you. I might not see you all weekend. I need my Rory fill now."

            "Well if you insist." They got into the car and pulled out of the Chilton parking lot. 

            "Mom! I'm home!" Rory walked into the kitchen to find a note from her mother. 

Hey Babe. Meet me at Luke's by 6 and we'll leave from there tonight. Or have Tristan drive you to grandma's and say I'm sick. I like that idea better. Call me. 

Love Ya, Mom

Rory laughed at her mom's very bad attempt to get out of dinner. The phone rang. Rory walked into the living room trying to follow the ring. 

"Ah ha! Found you!" Rory said to the phone as she picked it up from under a couch cushion, "Hello?" 

"I couldn't last the ten minutes without you." Rory laughed.

"Tris, we gotta work on your dependency thing." 

"Can I help it that my girlfriend is so beautiful and lovely that I couldn't even leave her town without calling her?" 

"I suppose you can't. I'm sorry. Where are you? Outside of Luke's?" Tristan looked out the window. 

"I'm over by Doose's." He looked out the window and saw Dean glaring at him as he went to work. Tristan smiled mock sweetness and waved. Dean just went into the market.

"Ah. Yes. Well I have to get dressed for dinner tonight. I'll talk to you later ok?" 

"Ok but if I call again in the next 5 minutes it's not my fault." 

"Bye Tristan."

"Bye." They hung up and Rory went into the bathroom. The phone rang again. 

"Tristan! I have to get ready!"

"Trouble in paradise already?" 

"Sorry, Mom. I just got off the phone with Tristan." 

"Oh. Ok then he's not driving and I can't get out of dinner?" 

"No Mom."

"Dammit. Oh well. Ok. Scratch the Luke's idea I'm coming home now." Rory looked at the clock. 5:30pm. "Ok Mom. I'll be ready when you get here."

"Oh take your time Rory. Take your time."

"Bye Mom." Rory hung up laughing and wondering how it got to be so late. Then she remembered school got out at 3:00 then paper till 4:00 then hanging out with Tristan till 4:30 at school then the drive home. Rory finished getting ready.

~~Gilmore Mansion~~

"So Rory, I heard some interesting news about you and Tristan from Biddy Charleston this week."

"Really Grandma?" Emily nodded. 

"She says you two are dating." Rory nodded sheepishly for not telling her grandmother sooner.

"That's wonderful. But what happened to Dean?" Lorelai shook her head slightly so that Emily got that that was a no-no topic.

"It's ok. We broke up the night before Tristan and I got together."

"Oh. Well truthfully I never liked him. He didn't seem trustworthy. Tristan on the other hand has had a proper upbringing and knows how to treat a lady." A maid came into the living room where they were sitting.

"Dinner is ready Mrs. Gilmore."

"Thank you Florence. Please go let Mr. Gilmore know. He's in his study." The maid bowed and  left the room. 

~Sitting in the dining Room~

"Everyone's awfully quiet tonight." Emily said after they had sat down at the dinner table for a while. 

"Sorry Mom, I'm just tired." 

"Me too - school."

"Work."

"Life." Rory countered.  

"Dig it man." Rory held back a giggle then said, "Peace out Humphrey." 

"Mystery. Well this is just ridiculous. Three intelligent women sitting here in complete silence. There must be something to talk about. Do you know that every night at dinner, the Kennedy clan would sit around the table having lively debates about everything under the sun? They would quiz each other about current events, historical facts, intellectual trivia. Now the Gilmore clan is just as smart and worldly as the Kennedy's so come on - somebody - say something." 

"Do you know that butt models make $10,000 a day?" Lorelai supplied. Rory couldn't hold back her laughter on that one.  

"Camelot is truly dead." Emily said, sighing. 

"Emily!" Richard called. 

"In here, just follow the crickets." 

"I am sorry I'm late, but I come bearing wonderful news." 

"Florence, bring Mr. Gilmore a plate!" 

"I just got off the phone." Richard said sitting down. 

"Would you like to change first?" 

            "No, no, no I'm fine. So I was on the phone, long distance." 

"God?" Lorelai asked.  

"London." 

"God lives in London?" 

"My mother lives in London." 

"Your mother is God?"

"Lorelai." 

"So, God is a woman..." 

"Lorelai." 

"And a relative, that's so cool. I'm gonna totally ask for favors." Lorelai said to Rory. 

"Make her stop." Richard said to his granddaughter. 

"Oh that I could."

"You spoke to your mother." Emily pushed. 

"Yes I did. She's fine, she sends her love and...she's coming to visit." 

"What?" Emily face became panicked.  

"You're kidding?" Lorelai looked to her father. 

"When?" Emily asked. 

"I'm gonna get to meet my great-grandma?" 

"Lorelai I." Richard said proudly. 

" When?"

"I was named after her." Lorelai told Rory. 

"I figured."  
            

"Richard when?"

"You're going to love her. My mother is brilliant, absolutely brilliant." He said to Rory. 

"We share that also." Lorelai said taking a bite of her salad. 

"I'm asking a question here, does no one hear me? Am I suddenly invisible?" 

"I'm sorry. What was the question?" 

"When is your mother arriving?" 

"A week from today. Rory, I'm telling you, it's going to be such a treat." 

"Excuse me." Emily gets up and leaves. 

"I still can't get over that I'm related to God. It's gonna make getting Madonna tickets so much easier." Rory nods in agreement with her mother. 

~~Back at the Gilmore House/Crap Shack~~

"So tell me more about her." Rory says to her mother.

"I don't really know that much." 

"Well you know more than I do." Rory sits on the couch with Lorelai next to her. 

"Well let's see. She moved to London when Grandpa died but she didn't like to travel so once a year Mom and Dad would go to visit her, usually leaving me behind, much to my relief by the way, and that's it. The rest I know from stories just like you." 

"Grandpa says I remind him of her." 

"That is the biggest compliment that can be wrenched out of Grumpy McFarlen believe me." 

"I hope she likes me." 

"She'll love you." 

"I hope she and Grandma get along."

"She'll love you." Rory smiled. 

"I want Tristan to meet her too." Lorelai raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I mean your Dad hasn't even met her."

"I think Tristan would get a kick out of it. Besides, you and he can make fun of the pain Grandma's going through."

"Aw…your sweet." Lorelai gets up and goes to the kitchen on the way she presses the answering machine button.

"Hey it's Rory and Lorelai, wait how come you get to be first Rory?" mumbling in the background, "Anyway leave a message and if you're a good doggie we'll get back to you and maybe even give you a treat. Bye!" Beep!

"Hey girls, it's Tristan. Rory see I went 2 whole hours without talking to you. So ha. Anyway call me on my cell if you guys get back after 10. I wanna know what happened at the weekly dinner. Ok so it's an excuse. I really just wanna talk to my love muffin again. Oh and you too Rory. Bye." Rory laughed and Lorelai said coming out of the kitchen with ice cream, "I knew that boy was in love with me."  She sat down on the couch and gave Rory her dish. 

"Hey Rory and Lorelai, it's Chris. Just calling to check in and because I forgot it was Friday so you two are at Emily and Richard's. I'll try back later. Bye." 

Lorelai and Rory sat in silence watching TV after the messages finished. The phone rang. 

            "Your closest," the two said at the same time. Rory gave a pitiful face and Lorelai glared at her picking up the phone.

            "Hello?" Pause. "Oh yeah she's right here. So how come your not here?" Pause. "Ah…well ok. That's partially expectable then."

            "Mom give me the phone." Lorelai made a face.

            "Hold on a sec." Lorelai turned to Rory. "I'm talking to someone. You're awfully rude to be demanding the phone like that."

            "I got all my knowledge from you Mom." 

            "Ok here she is." Lorelai gave Rory the phone. Rory got up from the couch and went into her room.

            "Hey." She said.

            "Hey." Tristan said.

            "So guess what." 

            "What?" 

            "My Great Grandmother, Lorelai the first is coming to town next weekend."

            "Really?"

            "Uh-huh. And that means if you wanna see me at all next weekend you gotta come meet her."

            "Huh. Really. I don't know if I wanna hang out with you that badly."

            "Tristan."

            "What?" He asked innocently. 

            "You're coming to dinner." He smiled into the phone. 

            "I can't promise nothing." He responded, he leaned against the headboard of his bed at his grandfather's. "So anyway. I have a way we can hang out tomorrow."

            "Really? How?" 

            "Come to Hartford and meet my grandfather. He's heard about us through the Hartford social circles."  

            "But he's met me before." 

            "Yes, but not as my girlfriend. He's very old fashioned like that. Besides I want you up here. You could stay till Monday and I'll bring you home after school. Please Rory?" Rory thought about it. She could imagine a puppy dog look on Tristan's face.

            "Let me go ask my Mom." She sighed. Tristan smiled on his end of the phone. He heard muffled talking then Rory came back on the line.

            "Ok. Mom says I can come but you gotta come to dinner this Friday _and_ you gotta come get me." 

            "She's drives a tough bargin but…ok. I'll see you tomorrow around 12. Bye."

            "Bye Tris." They hung up the phone and Tristan got out of bed and went to go find his grandfather, who was in the study. 

            "She's coming. I'm gonna pick her up tomorrow around 12 and then we'll eat there and be back here around 2-2:30."

            "That's fine Tristan. You've really fallen for this one huh? You've never brought a girl here before."

            "I've known Rory what feels like all my life. We've known each other since kindergarten. I've feel for you what you felt for grandma. The other girlfriends I've had don't come close to her. I felt like if I hurt them it's no big deal. They'll get over it. But with this, if I hurt Rory, I don't think I'd be able to get over it. Besides I think her Mom and grandparents would do unspeakable things to me if I ever did." Janlan DuGrey looked at his grandson. There was sparkle in his eyes, humor in his voice, love in his heart. This was the girl. 

            "Rory's a special girl Tristan, especially from what you and Richard Gilmore tell me. The last time I met her I was in the hospital. I wasn't that coherent. But this time I'm gonna make a special effort." Tristan beamed at what his grandfather said, "What's her favorite meal?" 

            "Cheeseburgers and French fries. Pizza, Coffee." 

            "How about spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread? And for dessert..?"        

            "Ice cream and coffee." Janlan nodded. 

"I'll tell Beatrice."

"Thank you Grandpa. I think I'm going to bed now." Tristan kissed his grandfather's forehead and headed to bed.

"Sweet dreams Tristan." 


	17. A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls...

            A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls: Meeting the Family

            Author: Ice

            Rating: PG-13

            Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!        

            Tristan walked up to the Crap Shack at 12:00.  He opened the door and saw Rory in the kitchen. He snuck up behind her and put his hands over her eyes. 

                        "Guess who?"

                        "Kirk! I told you not to come here anymore! We're over!" She said turning around. He smirked.

                        "Ha. Ha." They kissed. "I told my grandfather that we'd we back between 2 and 2:30 so lunch at Luke's and then go?" Rory nodded.   

                        "Mom already left for Luke's. She slept until 11:30 so she didn't get her morning pancakes and coffee. I told her we'd meet her there." Tristan smiled leaning in for another kiss. Rory met him halfway and they kissed until Lane came in the backdoor interrupting them.

                        "Whoa. Sorry." She said sheepishly. They pulled apart and looked at her, Rory looking somewhat embarrassed.

                        "It's okay Lane, what's up?" 

                        "I just felt like hanging out but if you guys are busy…"

                        "We were going to Luke's if you want to join us," Tristan offered. Lane nodded.

            Rory got her bag out of her room and they piled into Tristan's car to drive to Luke's. They walked in, to a scene of pity, Lorelai once again trying to get coffee from, "the evil coffee man". 

                        "Hey Mom." Lorelai turned away from Luke just long enough to say hi. When she turned back he said, "No!"

                        "Evil." Lorelai got up from the counter and walked over to where Lane, Tristan, and Rory were sitting.   
                        "So what's up for today you three?"

                        "We're gonna eat and then me and Tristan are going to Hartford. Remember Mom?" Lorelai looked thoughtful and then said, "Oh yeah." 

The group ordered their food and Lorelai stole some coffee for her and Rory while Luke wasn't looking. They finished and Rory said goodbye to Lane and her Mom. Then, she and Tristan got into the car and drove to Hartford. 

            They drove into Janlan Dugrey's driveway, and Rory opened her mouth in shock. This house was about double the size of her grandparents' and from the look of the grounds, double, if not triple, the acres too. Tristan laughed at her reaction.

                        "This is where we're staying?"

                        "Yep. We got stables in the back, an indoor and outdoor pool, Jacuzzi, a maze of hedges, and the biggest library that you have every seen." He smiled and kissed her, "Ready?" she nodded nervously. Sure this wasn't the first time meeting his grandfather, but this was the first time as Tristan's official girlfriend. They went up to the steps of the house and Tristan opened the door.  A butler met them.

                        "Master Tristan," the butler said, with a New York accent, "Is this Miss Rory?" 

                        "Yeah, Mike. Rory, Mike, Mike Rory. If you need anything just ask him ok?" Rory smiled and nodded. Mike took her bags. 

                        "Tristan, your grandfather's in the library. He wanted you two to come go in when you got home."

                        "Ok thanks Mike." He turned to Rory, "I'll show you where your room is after we see Grandfather." Tristan grabbed Rory's hand and lead her down the nicely furnished hallway to a door. It was not at all like Rory expected. She thought it would be like her grandparents' place, like it didn't look lived in. This place was different. It was very clean but it had a homey feel to it. Sort of like a cross between her house and her grandparents.    Tristan knocked on the door at the back of the hallway. 

                        "Come in." The voice from inside called. Tristan gave her a reassuring smile and opened the door. 

                        "Hi Grandfather. You remember Rory don't you?" Rory heard Tristan ask, but she was to busy looking at the walls upon walls of books. It reminded her of the Beast's library in Beauty and the Beast.

                        "Of course how are you Dear?" When she didn't respond Tristan nudged her.

                        "Oh. I'm sorry, I'm just amazed at your book collection."

                        "Yes. Tristan told me you are well read." She nodded. He motioned for her to take a seat. "Who is your favorite author?" 

                        "Jane Austin." Janlan smiled. 

                        "Ahh..yes. I believe we have a few first editions around here somewhere." Rory's eyes got big with excitement. 

                        "Tristan bought me a first edition Emma for my birthday." She said squeezing Tristan's arm, who was sitting next to her. He smiled proudly. 

                        "Yes he told me about that." Janlan smiled. Rory smiled back, this might be a fun weekend.

~~Star's Hollow Monday After School~~

                        "We spent basically the whole weekend swimming, horseback riding or in the library talking with his Grandfather about English literature. It was wonderful." Rory leaned back into Tristan who was sitting on the couch behind her. Lorelai was in her favorite chair, facing them.

                        "Sounds like you had fun." 

                        "You should come next time Lorelai, Jacuzzi, indoor heated pool." A big grin lit up Lorelai's face. 

                        "Maybe I will. But don't forget your part of the bargin Tristan. Friday night dinner, your coming." 

                        "Trust me. Rory won't let me forget." He smiled and looked at her watch.

                        "I gotta get going though. My Dad actually wants me home for dinner." Rory got up so he could get up, "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be here by 6:30." Rory nodded and they kissed goodbye.

~~After School Friday~~

Once again the week had flown by, and now they were going to Tristan's grandfather's house to drool at the books before meeting Lorelai and Emily and Richard's house. 

            They had spent about 3 hours talking to Janlan, and looking at the books in his house before Tristan and Rory realized they had to get changed and get to the Gilmore's. 

~~Outside the Elder Gilmore Home~~

Tristan pulled into the Gilmore driveway right behind Lorelai. 

            "Tristan! I'm so happy you're here. My mom called  and said she wants to bring this stupid hat rack that she gave to us for a present. Apparently she got this from Grandma Lorelai and then gave it to us."

            "Emily Gilmore give you a used gift?" Tristan said looking shocked. 

            "That's what I said. So Tristan help me over here." Lorelai opened the trunk door to the jeep. Tristan pulled out the hat rack, and he, Rory, and Lorelai carried the heavy item to the door. 

"God, this thing weighs like a 1000 pounds." Rory complained.

"I know, I know. Here, put down." 

"What are we doing?" Tristan asked, putting it out of sight of the door. 

"Well, in case Gran comes to the door you know." 

"Good thinking, Mom."

"I mean she's 80. The eyes have got to be gone right?" 

"Let's just try to keep her inside the house." Tristan suggested. 

"Good thinking." Lorelai said knocking on the door. Emily opens it frantically. 

"Do you have it?" 

"We got it."

"Hurry up, bring it in here."  They pick up the coat rack.

"Why do I feel like I'm in the middle of a drug deal?" Tristan whispered to Rory. Rory giggled. 

"Ok, quiet, be quiet." Emily told them. 

"Ok Mom, thanks for the direction and all but, um, we need some help."

"Oh yeah sorry. Watch it, watch your head. Get it over here. Ok yes, yeah I think that was about - no I think it was maybe a little more on the left. Oh God I should have put tape down."

"Mom, you don't think that the coat rack could've moved a quarter of an inch in five years?" 

 "Yeah you're right. That's it. Ok, put your coats on it." Tristan takes Rory's jacket from her and puts the jackets on to the coat rack. 

"How'd you get her in here without her noticing it wasn't there?" 

            "Well I brought her in through the back way then I had Stella wax the floors, also she napped so that took up about an hour." 

"Where is she now?" Rory asked. 

"In the living room scratching the diamond pendant I bought her against a mirror." 

"So we shouldn't keep her waiting huh?" Tristan said.

"No you're right, we shouldn't. Oh, heaven help me!" Lorelai looked to Tristan and Rory and tried to keep from laughing. They walk into the living room.

 "Mom, look who's here?" Emily said, with fake kindness.

"Who?" Lorelai the first said.

 "Well, look." 

"If I wanted to look, I would look. I haven't looked therefore you must draw your own conclusions. Ah, thank you, dear boy." Richard hands her a drink. 

"You're welcome Trix." 

"Trix?" Rory asked? 

"Dad's pet name for Gran." Lorelai supplied. 

"Isn't it just darling?" Emily said with partial disgust. 

"Hi Gran."  

"Lorelai." 

"Yes, it's so good to see you again." 

"Trix, this is Rory. You haven't met her yet." 

 "No, I don't believe I have." 

"Hello." Tristan hung in the background. Rory reached for his hand.

"Come. I want to get a very good look at both of you. They're tall." 

"Well yes they are." Richard agreed. 

"How's your health?" 

 "Oh, good." Lorelai said.

"Very healthy." Rory added.

"Mm-hmm." Lorelai agreed.

            "Good. That means that the majority of your blood is Gilmore blood. Gilmore's don't get sick. Am I right Richard?"

"Oh we wouldn't dare Trix." 

"That's right. Your mother is always sick." 

"I'm hardly always sick." Emily protested.

"You're sick right now."

            "Are you sick now Mom?" 

"Headache." Emily supplied. 

             "Gilmore's don't have headaches, our heads are perfect. You don't drink?" 

"Uh, well..." Lorelai said. 

"Emily, get this woman a drink." 

"Oh I'll do it." Richard said. 

"Oh thanks Dad. White wine." Trix looks behind Rory.

"Who's this hiding back there?" 

"Oh. This is Rory's boyfriend, Tristan." Lorelai told her. Trix looked at him suspiciously.  

"Boyfriend? Come here young man." Tristan walked closer to where Trix was sitting. 

"Hello ma'am." He said.

"Hello." Trix replied.

"Tristan is a Dugrey, Trix. He goes to Chilton with Rory and gets top grades." Richard said proudly." Trix nodded. She turned back to Rory who was now sitting on the couch between Tristan and Lorelai.

"So you're Rory." 

"Yes ma'am." 

"My son speaks of you constantly. He seems very fond of you." 

Rory smiled at her grandfather, "Oh well I'm very fond of him too." 

"This little girl is as smart as a whip Mom. I think she has a great deal of you in her." 

"Really?" 

 "Mm-hmm." 

 "How nice." Emily enters with a tray of cheese. "Is this cheese?"

"Yes it is." Emily answers. 

"Am I supposed to eat that cheese?" 

"Well only if you like." 

"Emily, where are those spiced nuts that Trix likes so much?" Richard asked. 

"I'll get some." Emily leaves the room.

"So Lorelai, since I've seen you last, you've grown up, gotten pregnant out of wedlock, raised a child and still haven't bothered to get married. Have I left anything out?" 

"Well sometime in between growing up and getting pregnant, I got my ears pierced." 

"I've always hated a scandal. However I've always appreciated self-sufficiency. Tell me, how do you support this child?"

"I run an inn." 

"Hard work?" 

"Yes it is." 

"Good. Hard work is good for a woman - makes her stronger. I admire people who enjoy hard work."  Emily reenters. 

"Here we go, spiced nuts."

"Thank you Emily. I suppose I can just put these nuts in my hand." 

"I'll be right back." 

"So Gran, um, when was the last time I saw you?" 

"You were still in your teens, wild hair flying everywhere. I see you've taken care of that." 

 "Yes, I joined a support group, bought a hair brush and just taking it one day at a time." 

"That was a joke?" 

"Yes it is." 

"Very good." 

"Thank you."

"I have dishes and napkins." Emily said coming back into the room.

"Good for you. Richard, I would like to be escorted into the dining room now."

"Your wish is my command." 

"Well, uh, I'm not sure that dinner is ready just yet." Emily says, obviously tired. 

"Well perhaps our presence in the dining room will teach your help that when one is told dinner is at 7:00, people often expects dinner at 7:00." 

"But it's only five after Mom." Emily protests.

"Only five after? Richard, in the even that I am kidnapped and a ransom is demanded at a certain time, I would prefer that Emily not be in charge of the drop off."  Trix gets up and is escorted by Richard out of the room. Lorelai, Rory, and Tristan follow.

"This should be fun." Tristan whispers. Lorelai turns to her mother and gives her a sympathetic smile even though she is obviously enjoying her mother's pain.

~~Later that night still at the dinner Table Dishes are cleared~~

"Mrs. Gilmore, this dinner's delicious." Tristan 

"Very good young man, well all believe you." She turned to Rory, " Now, let's talk about your education. Where are you attending school Rory?" 

"Chilton." 

"Rory and Tristan are both in the top ten percent of their class." Richard proudly proclaimed. 

"We're very proud of our Rory. She's going to Harvard." Emily told Trix. 

"Harvard?" 

"Yes ma'am." Rory answered. 

"Richard, how can you allow this girl to go to Harvard?!" 

"Now Trix…" 

"You're a Yale man, your father was a Yale man!" 

"Well we want Rory to be whatever kind of man she wants to be." 

"That's enough jokes for this evening Lorelai." 

"Sorry." 

"I plan on going to Yale." Tristan put in trying to put things at ease. Trix sort of glared at him. He looked down at his hands. Rory, who was sitting next to him, squeezed his hand and Lorelai gave him a look that said nice try.

~~Star's Hollow Gilmore House~~

"That was fun." Tristan said sarcastically as they walk to the front door of the Gilmore home.

"Did you see my mother squirm?" Lorelai said excitedly. 

"Your horrible Mom." Rory said opening the door to the house. 

Lorelai looks innocent. "Me? I'm doing no such thing. I mean if my mother goes through some of the stuff she puts me through every once in a while is that such a bad thing?"

            "Yes." Tristan said smiling. He went to get the bedding for the couch. Lorelai followed Rory into her room.

            "I'm glad he was here tonight." Rory said, Lorelai nodded. 

            "Moral support is always good." She smiled, "I'm making popcorn and coffee you want for the movie?" Rory nodded and closed the door behind her mother so she could change.

~~After 2 movies~~

"I'm not dead yet!" Lorelai says in an English accent.

"He says he's not dead yet." Rory says.

"Yes he's dead." Tristan says. They laugh and turn off Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Lorelai looks at the clock, 2:30am. She yawns and stretched. 

            "I'm going to bed. Night you two." 

            "Night Mom."

            "Sweet dreams Lorelai." Lorelai goes upstairs and Rory turns to Tristan.

            "I'm glad you were there tonight." 

            "Me too." Tristan kisses Rory. After a few minutes they pull apart, out of breath. 

            "Good night. Mary." Tristan said smiling, as Rory got up from the couch.

            " 'Night. Bible Boy." She smiled back and walked into her room.


	18. A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls...

A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls: Epilogue 

Author: Ice

Disclaimer and all the rest: Look at the back chapters

Epilogue:  

Months had past since the visit to Tristan's grandfather's and Trix's visit. Things were back to normal. Well, as normal as it can get at the Gilmore House. Tristan and Rory have been getting along great. He hadn't been getting into trouble as much, and Rory had come out of her shell a little at Chilton. She will always be looked at as the girl who came and stole Tristan, the blonde Adonis of Chilton Prep, but she did find a friend, finally, in the girl from the pop-book from hell, Paris. Luke's nephew came into town early in Rory's junior year, and while he was cute and he liked her, there was something in Tristan that made her knees go weak.  The three though, Jess, Tristan, and Rory, become great friends, with Jess and Tristan trying to play tricks on the town and Rory trying her hardest to stop them. As Lorelai looks on and tries to help the trouble-makers of course.

Rory and Paris became president and vice president of the student council their senior year with Tristan as president of the senior class. 

They all graduated with honors, Paris and Rory joint valedictorians, and Rory and Paris got into Harvard. Tristan did too but opted for Yale because his father was sick and he wanted to stay near him. Rory and Tristan stayed together, loving and supporting each other with each step. 

And for Dean? He moved back to Chicago his senior year. Never to be heard from to anyone in Stars Hollow, again.

Rory became a successful author and journalist, and Tristan became a lawyer for small town rights. His first case being Luke Danes vs. Taylor Doose about grass height.

They're now living their lives happily. 


	19. A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls...

A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls: Years Later

Author: Ice

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rory Gilmore was on her computer looking up the meaning of her name, not for a school project, she was long done with those, but for the baby she could feel growing inside of her. She found a page of Celtic names, "Rory," she read aloud, "Red King. Well that's not me." She scrolled down a little bit more and bite her lip at the name she saw. "Tristan, Riot." She smiled at the irony. The person that caused her feelings to drive her crazy, the man who had been known to start one or two riots of his own was destined to by his name. Rory looked down at her stomach. She and her boyfriend had been living together for over a year and he stilled caused her to have trouble breathing. He would be so happy to have a baby, someone that would love him as much as she did. Rory heard a door close and turned to see her beloved walk into the living room/den/computer room. 

            "Hey you. Whatcha doing?" he looked at the screen. "Celtic baby names huh? Rory? Is there something you're not telling me?" Rory looked up at him, "No sweetie, it's just for a story I'm writing." She said. He looked at her to see if she was lying but he couldn't tell, lately she had been harder and harder to read. 

            "Lorelai, she's not telling me something," Tristan complained to his soon to be mother-in-law.  Lorelai was sitting at Luke's counter in the diner on her cell phone and sipping a cup of coffee. Luke frowned and pointed to the sign but she ignored him. 

            "Well Tristan she hasn't told me anything. Don't worry she'll tell you soon." She hung up the phone as Luke reached out to take it from her leaving Tristan still worried on the other end. Rory walked into the room he was in, and walked around the room, which was actually a library, and lit all the red and white candles in the room, she stood before Tristan, a glow around her. 

            "Rory?" Tristan asked unsure of what was happening next. She had been acting strangely all week. She sat seductively in his lap and kissed him hard. "Ok who are you and what have you done with Rory?" She smiled a soft smile, and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I'm pregnant." She pulled back to see Tristan's shocked but happy expression. With that, she got up off his lap and left the room. Leaving him absorb the information. The love of his life, had just told him he was going to be a father. He got up out of his chair and followed Rory to the bedroom. 

            "How long have you known? When did you go to a doctor without me knowing?" She smiled seductively. "I've known for about two days, I haven't been to a doctor. I can feel the little girl growing inside of me. And there is no mistaking it. It's a little girl, another Lorelai." Tristan groaned good naturedly. Another Lorelai, just what the world needed. He leaned over and kissed her gently. He never expected his life to turn out the way it has, living with the girl he's loved since kindergarten, her having his baby, him feeling loved. She deepened the kiss wanting more. He was still in shock, but this was helping. He vowed right then and there that their baby would never feel the heartbreak of not being loved by her family, their baby would know what love was from the beginning.  


End file.
